Restarting with the DEAD
by The 11 Tailed Vegetable
Summary: Takashi Komuro, regular teen schoolboy, tries to keep his friends alive in the zombie apocalypse raging across Japan. Story will follow anime canon, but with extras I choose to add in there will be lemons, blood and death, so, don't like, don't read.
1. Waking up with the DEAD

Restarting with the DEAD

L.T: ok, I've put my Naruto-fic on hold, while I work on this one, so if you're waiting for that, please hold with me, m'kay?

This is a Highschool of the DEAD Fanfic, so grab hold of your pants and Kiss Your Ass Goodbye!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Huh, slap-slap-slap…huh,slap-slap-slap…huh, slap-slap-slap…_

The sound of panting breaths filled the air, coupled with running feet slapping concrete, rang loud. Three people, two boys and a girl, all in their mid-teens, dash across the rooftop of Fujimi Academy, heading for the Astronomy Tower. The Girl has long, red-blonde hair, with two 'antennae' that never lie down, no matter how she styles it. That's Miyamoto Rei, my ex-girlfriend and captain of the spear martial-arts club, running alongside her boyfriend, Igou Hisashi, my best friend and almost a brother to me. He's got steel-gray hair, cropped into bangs at the front, with a white rag tied around his right upper-arm, already soaked with blood. He's a black-belt in Karate, but it hasn't helped him. Just in front, you've got me; Komuro Takashi, brown eyes, black hair. Medium height, medium build. Just your average highschooler, until the world ended. Hisashi and I made it up the Astronomy Tower stairs, but Rei stayed back to whack one of the things chasing us. She stabbed it with the broom-handle she carried, but that…thing, it… it didn't die. It just pulled the make-shift spear from her hands, and slammed it into her stomach, slamming her into the wall. As she slumped winded, Hisashi snatched my baseball bat from me, shouted, "REI!" and ran at it, smashing the bat hard into its skull and finally putting it down for good. As he helped Rei back up, I stood at the top of the stairs, looking over the roof, and murmured, "What the fuck…WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING OOOONNNNN!" You see, what we're fighting, they're not humans any more…they're zombies…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rei sat at Hisashi's side as he coughed and spat. He'd been bitten by one of Them, and it was only a matter of time before my best friend, the guy I'd walked to school with, watched baseball with, talked about stupid thing with… it was only so long before he'd turn into one of the monster now roaming the halls and grounds of Fujimi, searching for other people to bite and infect.

_**(Flashback)**_

I'd been the first to see one of Them. I'd been moping in my usual spot, after Takagi Saya had chewed me out, when I'd heard the front gate rattling. I'd watched as some strange suit-wearing dude kept walking into the gates, over and over, before two of the teachers and a couple janitors came to investigate. The male teacher, Teshima-sensei, just went straight over to this weirdo, grabbed his collar and yanked him hard into the metal, and the female, Hayashi-sensei, screamed as the suit guy bit Teshima on the arm, and let go.

Teshima-sensei just screamed and rolled around on the ground, before falling still. "What… What the-?" I whispered, then watched some more, eyes wide as Hayashi-sensei knelt at Teshima's side, probably talking to him, then he lunged at her, and I swear, he bit her, and she fell down and lay still, but staggered to her feet like she was drunk or something, before the pair of them starting lurching after the jannies, who dropped their brushes and ran.

I was sure I was hallucinating, or, tripping, but I figured, what the hell? The worst the sensei could do was suspend me. I ran straight to Rei and Hisashi's classroom, barged in and yelled at them, "We need to leave! Something just happened at the front gate." Rei immediately tried to argue, but I back-handed her across the face. Not hard, but enough to shut her up and get her attention. "People just died out by the front gate, and you wanna sit here bitching about it?! Are you suicidal, or just plain stupid?!" Hisashi was listening, and nodded. "I'm with you, bro'," he muttered, and Re followed us as we darted down the corridor to Hisashi's and my lockers. I grabbed my Mizuno Corp. Aluminium slugger from my locker, and Hisashi twisted a broom head off its handle, before passing Rei the haft to use as a spear. "What about you, Hisashi?" "Nah, I'm a black-belt in Karate, I'll be fine." Shrugging, we ran for the roof, slamming through the doors and coming to a dead stop.

One of our teachers, Wakisaka-sensei, was just, swaying and groaning about fifteen metres away, but when we busted out the doors, we turned toward us and started shuffling faster. Rei lunged at him and pinned him in the chest with her broom-handle, but he just kept coming. "Wh-wha-?! But… I stabbed him in the heart!" Rei wailed, right before Wakisaka slammed her in the side with her own weapon and started reaching for her. Hisashi charged at him and grabbed him in a sort of headlock, while Rei frantically yanked at the spear.

Slowly, impossibly, Wakisaka's head turned through 180 degrees, and he moaned, before clamping his teeth on Hisashi's arm and biting through cloth and skin, drawing blood. "AAAARRRGH!" Hisashi slammed his palm into the teacher's skull, but couldn't get free. Rei looked over at me, tears streaming from her eyes, and yelled, "TAKASHI, HELP!" _'Great, your boyfriend's in the shit, and suddenly you need me again,' _I thought bitterly, but raised my bat, as Hisashi finally tore himself free from the crazed man. I studied Wakisaka's behaviour briefly.

Slow, seemingly invincible, only grunting and groaning, biting people. "Oh, shit, he's a ZOMBIE!" I roared, before dashing at the thing and splattering its head over the floor with a single heavy swing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

And that brings us here, with Hisashi coughing up blood, Rei denying everything that's happening, and me completely bricking it. Zombies, a burning city, and no plan at all. Hisashi coughed again, and then called me. "Takashi…" I looked over. "Help me up, 'kay? I want you to help me … throw myself over the railings. I'll die when I hit the ground… better that than becoming one of…these things." Rei immediately started protesting, but broke off with a shocked whimper as Hisashi started screaming and clutching his chest, then writhing on the floor in pain, before lying still, one hand out at his side.

"H-Hisashi? Get up, Hisashi, you're ok, right?" Rei cried. I pushed myself up, bat in hand. Rei turned and looked desperately at me. No, Takashi, He's fine, he's not sick!" she screamed, causing more of the roof zombies to bounce of a makeshift barricade we'd built earlier. Hisashi's finger's twitched… then, he sat up, and Rei smiled through her tears "see, I told you he'd get better!" turning to Hisashi's moving corpse, she froze as he pushed at her, and dragged himself to his feet, and I sprang forward with a burst of speed, yelling, "Outta the way, Rei!" "NNNNNOOOOOOO!" she wailed as Hisashi's zombified body threw its head back and howled in an unearthly, primal clamour. As he stopped howling, I brought my bat round down as I leapt, and it crunched into the beast that wore my friend's face, silencing him forever.

The old world had gone, and a new, darker one had taken its place. In the old world, I was just an average schoolboy. In the new, I had killed my best friend's reanimated corpse. This is the world... of the DEAD…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. Fighting with the DEAD

Restarting with the DEAD

L.T: ok, first chapter, no reviews. C'mon, noobs, WTF? HAX! I's gonna aggro UR mobs, LOL. U R died, r0x0rz b0x0rz! eh-hem... uh, whoops. Sorry about that. Blame Oxhorn on youtube. Sooo, this chapter was co-written by me and a friend. His name will remain a mystery, so I shall refer to him only as... MYSTERIOUS JOHNSON! His favourite word is MYSTERIOUS! MYSTERIOUS JOHNSON, a few words, if you please.

M.J: ok, I has absolutely nothing to say.

L.T: ...well, I probably asked for that. Anywho, r3a4 4nd r3v13w, N00bs, 0r 1 w1ll PWN U H4RD, FTW, U chakkin' N00B5! L.O.L, ROFLOFLOFLOFLOMG LEET-HAX PWN! Uuummm...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(KOHTA'S P.O.V)

Well, I seriously have no idea what's going on, I thought to myself, looking over Takagi's shoulder through the door frame at the other students running down the hall. We'd heard an announcement from the principal a few minutes ago, in which he seemed to be fighting something, and losing. Now we watched as a boy from the class just down the hall limped in our direction, blood trickling past his fingers, clamped to an ugly bite in his neck. "This can't be happening... this isn't happening... right, mommy?" the poor guy muttered. Looking up with wide, staring eyes, he yelped, "It's not, righ-!" His sentence was cut off by a hand slamming into his face.

The creature that had grabbed him lunged close enough to rip into his flesh, and Takagi and I darted past the feeding frenzy, down the hall and away. "TAKAGI! Wh-where do you think you're running to?" I yelled, and, flashing me a glare over her shoulder, she snapped out, "And what exactly was your brilliant plan?!"

I looked aside. "I was gonna talk to the teachers in the faculty room, and then go to th-""That's pointless," she butted in. "what do you think a bunch of stupid teachers can do about it?" she paused for a second at the door to the open-air skywalks, then darted through as I reached her. "But, Takagi! It's kinda...because of this, I should-" Takagi paused on the skywalk, and, without looking back, growled, "I've got a question for you." What is it?" I asked. She turned to look at me, those amber eyes staring into my brown ones. "Do you want to die? Or do you want to live?"

I dithered for a while, looking at her, then at the body of Wakisaka-sensei, who'd been bitten, but seemed dead. "Well... I, um..." Takagi drew my attention. "They had the same idea as you. Let's see how it works for them." I could see several boys and girls, crowded around the faculty room door as one boy rattled the handle and pounded the wood. "SIR! LET US IN, SI-!" he never said anything again. With a crack, the door burst open and he was grabbed by the head, just like that poor guy from earlier. I recoiled, whimpering, before looking away. Takagi snapped, "You want to live, right? Then stick with me!" I just nodded like one of those little bobbing-head dogs you get in cars, until my glasses slid down my nose. She turned on her heel and called, "let's go, chubby!" and we started running again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(TAKASHI'S POV)

Rei and I sat with our backs against the wall, as the zombies tried reaching through our rough barricade. We stared at Hisashi's body, its face covered by my handkerchief. The bloodstained bat lay nearby. Rei stood up, and asked for my phone .I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to her, as she explained that her father had given her a secret emergency number to call. As she dialled, I stood nearby, watching and listening. The connection beep sounded, and Rei cheered, "It got through!"

Her face lit up, only to fall moments later, as:

'_Hello? Takashi? Is that you?'_

Rei spoke. "Daddy? We're at school, and there's be-"

'_Takashi? You must've got this number from Rei. Is she okkkk-K, iss she wwww-With you?'_

Rei started screaming into the handheld. "DADDY, WHAT'S THE MATTER, CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?!"

'_Listen carefully; the whole city is in "_DADDY!"_Panic mode right now-__**BLAM! **__You understand? The city is already in panic mode, you need to evacua-__**'**_

All we heard next was the 'call disconnected' beeps, and Rei lowered my cell, looking at it like it had betrayed her in some way. "NO SERVICE?! BUT I JUST CALLED HIM! I don't understaaand!" She wailed.

"REI!" I snapped, and she turned to me, tears streaming down her blood-spattered face, her eyes glistening as she sniffed. "Takashi," she whimpered. "My dad... he didn't know that it was me at all. He didn't even KNOW me! Sniff"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(KOHTA'S P.O.V)

"Takagi? I know it's against school rules, but do you have your cellphone on you?" I asked quietly. She retorted, "I'm a straight-A student. Besides, even if I had one, who would I call?" "Well, the police, maybe?"

She snorted."God, you're so STUPID! Look how serious this is! There's no way people haven't called them already, but yet we haven't heard a single siren." I just crouched there, my lips quivering. "So... this is... happening all over?" Takagi sniped, "gee, ya think?! I'm sure the police have been dealing with things already, but look how things are!"

As we headed down a flight of stairs, I had another idea. "Maybe we should call the Self-Defence Force, or something." "I wouldn't expect much from them," Takagi said dryly. "I know they can't conduct any defence or public security operations without the Government's order, but-"

"That's not what I meant!" she snapped, sticking her cute button nose in the air "then what did you mean, exactly?" I replied, shuffling along the wall I was leaning against and bumping into her. "ARGH! They're just like the police! What do you think would happen if people were eating people in all the cities out there?! Listen; There are a hundred and thirty MILLION people out there! How many of them work for the Self-Defence Force?! And what if the same things have been happening _inside_ the Self-Defence Force?!"

"Uuuuuurrrgggh..." we both looked at the stairs, and saw one of the zombies coming down after us. It seemed like our raised voices had attracted its attention. "Quick! We need to go!" Takagi snapped. "Uh, OK!" I yelped, and ran after her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(TAKAGI'S P.O.V)

As I ran down the hall, followed by that lardy otaku, I thought to myself, _'JESUS! The only reason I have to stay with this dumbass is because Komuro isn't here! I am such a nice person!'_

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(FREE-VIEW, NO CHARACTER P.O.V)

As the body of one of the infected students rose from the school infirmary bed it was resting on, a thin, nervous-looking student holding a broom gasped. "Okada?!" flustered, he dropped the broom, fumbled around, and grabbed a drip-stand. Grasping if firmly in both hands, he growled, "Damn it... Raaaargh!" charging forward, he slammed the base of the makeshift staff into his friend's head again and again, each time yelling, "FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME!" as he yelled and clubbed, the busty figure of the school nurse, Shizuka Marikawa, wobbled into view.

"Uuuh... what should I do?" she asked in her sweet, high-pitched voice, before jiggling over to a glass-fronted cabinet and opening it, reaching in to grab as many medicine bottles as she could with her gloved hands. "I can't get hold of the police, or the fire department. I can treat'em, but once they're bitten, they're bound to die! And once they die, they'll resurrect!" she tucked her left arm under her left boob, raising her index finger to the corner of her full, pouty mouth. "This is exactly like that George Romeo movie I once saw." Just then, the student staggered to his feet, still clutching the drip-stand, panting heavily. "I don't think it's time to be impressed. Let's just get outta here, Ms. Shizuka!" "Hold on a second. Let me take all the stuff I can carry." As she stretched for the meds on the top shelves, the boy snapped, "Just do it quickly!" he started as the sound of cracking glass cut through the air. Behind him, one of the (former) students had lurched head-first into the window, sending cracks in a snow-flake pattern into the window, bringing it to the edge of shattering.

A second later, and a dozen or more smashed through the flimsy barrier, spilling into the medical bay, arms reaching and slack jaws champing, ready to sink their maws into human flesh.

The boy dashed in front of Shizuka, staff raised. "Ms. Shizuka!" he yelled, and then dropped the staff as one of the walking dead lunged at him and sank its teeth into the side of his neck. As the thing savaged him, he screamed, "MS. SHIZUKA! GET OUT OF HERE QUICK!" The ditzy nurse backed up to the glass wall on the other side of the room, pointing at the oncoming hordes. "I'm sorry, what was your name again, please?" The student looked over his bloodstained shoulder, still fighting to hold off his assailant with nothing more than his hands. "What?" he croaked, then a second horror fell on him and the pair bore him to the ground and tore into him.

The rest of the undead fiends staggered past their companions, heading for the mega-mammaried doctor. "Goodness!" she murmured, and then flinched as the nearest thing raised its arms to strike.

But the blow never landed. With a single violent smack, the monster slumped sideways, neck broken. With another crack, her mysterious saviour dispatched another, leaving it crushed on the floor. Swirling, skirt and long hair flying out like wings, the second-year girl swung at her next target, sending it careening backwards into a cupboard, rattling the contents. Ceasing her assault once this last hellspawn lay slain, Shizuka saw the weapon the strange girl wielded. Nothing more than a bokken, gripped firmly in her right hand.

Turning to face Shizuka's bodyguard, she strode up to him and knelt, laying her hand on his un-injured shoulder. "I'm the captain of the kendo club, Saeko Busujima, a sophomore. What's your name, kid?"

He looked up at her, and then coughed a small stream of fresh blood. "I...Ishii...Kazu."

Saeko nodded, then said, "Ishii, you did a great job protecting Doctor Marikawa. I commend your courage. You do know what happens to you once you get bitten? Do you want your parents or friends to see you like that? If the answer is no, I will end your life as painlessly as I can, but I've never killed anyone before."

Ishii gasped, mouth falling open, then whispered hoarsely, "P-Please...Please do that," smiling at Saeko to show his gratitude.

Saeko stood, picking up her wooden sword. "Wait, what're you gonna do?!" Shizuka butted in. Saeko held her hand out, stopping Shizuka from coming closer. "You're the school doctor, I got it. But stay out of it." Raising her sword high in a backwards curve, she held it there, like a wave, ready to bring it crashing down. "This young man is going to die with honour. And I'm going to make sure that he does." The sun shone on Ishii's face as he slumped against the desk, and he closed his eyes. The end came swiftly. Saeko brought her lacquered hardwood blade soaring down, a falcon diving upon a mouse, and blood painted the window in a shimmering ruby arc.

Shizuka stood, staring at Ishii's body as the blood fanned out. Struggling not to cry, she was jolted from her shock as a metal cupboard door gave way, and a pair of zombies staggered out into the wrecked med bay.

Saeko faced them sword ready, and a dark look slid over her face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(KOHTA'S P.O.V)

As I looked around the D.T. workshop, I could see loads of tools still dumped from when the panic hit. "Ok, we're her. What do we do now?" I wondered out loud. Looking around, I commented, "although I do see some things that would come in handy-" "JUST SHUT UP, YOU CHUBBY GEEK!" Takagi snapped. "Lock the door so they won't come in!" I hurried to slide the door shut and bolted it from the inside. "Ok, I locked it!" I reported, joining Takagi at the workbench, where she had collected an assortment of tools. "You're gonna use them for weapons, aren't you?" I asked. She glared at me and sarked, "You're one of those basement shut-ins, one of those military nerds or gun geeks, aren't you? Come on, at least you've seen this thing before, I mean, it was in a Mel Gibson movie!" I leaned forward and scooped up one of the tools. "A nail gun. And it's gas!" "Hell yeah! We wouldn't be able to carry it around if it was one of those compressor types, right? God, so you're fat AND stupid!"

I tried to be nice. "So, you like movies?" She snorted. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm a genius, so I know everything!" she froze as a loud thump jarred the door on its hinges. I rummaged in a box. "We've got an extra tank, and then nails. We're all set!"

Takagi yelled at me. "Why are you so calm, cool and collected? THEY'RE COMING! THEY'RE IN THE HALLWAY!" I ignored her, fiddling with the nail gun. "Weighs about four kilograms, as heavy as some old assault rifle, but I can't stabilize my aim this way. Need to attach a sight to it." "HEY YOU! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Takagi yelled, making the things trying to bust down the door even more excited. I saw some wooden measuring sticks out of the corner of my eye, and an evil grin spread across my face. "Heh heh heh heh…"

Takagi stared at the door, with fear in her eyes. "Hi- Hirano?"

I was busy. I sawed one end off the measuring stick, broke the top two inches off a pencil, cut a block out of an eraser, and got to work with the duct tape. Just as I was taping the last bits in place the doors caved in, and the zombies spilled into the woodshop classroom, and Takagi… screamed.

"EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH! HIRANO!"

Ssspt-THUNK!

A nail embedded itself in the forehead of the leading creature, and it dropped to the floor, unmoving. I still had that insane smile on my face, and growled, "GOTCHA!" Takagi looked at me in awe, murmuring, "Hirano?!" as I fired again…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(TAKASHI'S P.O.V)

"Are you ready?" I asked Rei, holding the nozzle of a fire-hose and part of the pipe. "YEAH!" she yelled, as I focussed on the flesh-huggers currently breaking through our fence. "NOW TURN IT!" Rei turned the wheel, and water sprayed out in a wave, and I danced like a drunken monkey, trying to control the hose.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(KOHTA'S P.O.V)

THUNK! THWUCK! Two more zombies dropped, a single nail in each skull. As I kept picking them off, I yelled, "You see the drill, and the nails over there? Will you put them in a bag or something?" Takagi's temper flared, and she screamed, "EXCUSE ME?! YOURE NO GOOD TO ME! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND?!" I turned my head, with a psychotic glare, and then my face relaxed into an angelic smile. "Pretty-please with sugar on top?" Takagi stared at me with a healthy dose of fear, and then sighed in defeat. "alright." She groaned.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(TAKASHI'S P.O.V)

"TAKASHI!" Rei screamed, as I struggled to control the nozzle. "I'm ok!" I replied. Under my breath, I muttered_, 'I didn't like most of you fucks before, and I sure as hell don't like you now!'_ The hose fell where I aimed it, and I roared, "TAAAKKE THIIIIISSSS!" The hose sent a tidal wave of raging white water straight at the things trying to eat us, and blasted the barricade, and the zombies, backwards, down the stairs, and out of the fight for a while. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(KOHTA'S P.O.V)

Takagi snapped, "What are you doing? Here, hold this too," shoving a bag into my arms. "Uh, okay," I replied, staring at the water I'd seen pouring down the window. Turning, I said, "um, Takagi? Can…can I ask you something?" she turned and frowned. "What?!" "Well, why are you with me?" I asked.

Looking out of the door, she sarked again, "why? It's because I'm such a nice person." Sighing, I mumbled, "yeah, I can see that. Oh well." I ejected the clip, and rammed a fresh nail clip home, cocking the home-made rifle.

For the first time, Takagi smiled at me, before actually PAYING ME A COMPLIMENT! "Wow, you're on the ball all of a sudden. Something click in you, or what?" I turned, that crazed mask sliding onto my face again. "I think I've found my calling!" I replied. As I leaped into the corridor, Takagi yelled, "BEHIND YOU!" I turned, and, with three perfect shots, I nailed (pun definitely intended) the trio of walking corpses lurching towards us.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(TAKASHI'S P.O.V)

Rei and I stepped gingerly down the wet stairs, and I commented, "A fire-hose. Nice!" Rei smiled at me, and replied, "I thought the water-pressure would be strong enough. Don't you remember, during the fire-drill in junior high, Hisashi and you got-" I twitched, and she stopped reminiscing, and looked away. "Yeah. I remember." She changed the subject, to my relief. "I think it should be ok now." I looked sidelong at her. "How I admire your optimism. You sure about this?" She handed me my Louisville Slugger, and our fingers brushed. I pulled mine away, and gripped the handle. "Let's go."

We set off at a dead run, and I lashed out with my bat. "Hayeah!" slamming one zombie down, while Rei rolled over my back and skewered another. I shoulder-charged another out of the way, sending it crashing into the one behind, then plunged down the stairs…

"Where do we run to?" Rei asked, as we paused for a second to catch our breath. I looked back at her, smiling. "To my house. We'll go there and get supplies we need, then meet up with other people who haven't turned yet. Work together and get someplace safe. Sounds like a plan to me!" Rei smiled back. "Yeah, you're right! And now that I know my dad's ok, we can- OH! We should call your house too, make sure they're alright!" I replied, "waste of time, nobody's home. 'Sides, my dad's outta town, won't be back 'til next week. And my mom's a school-teacher, so she won't be home 'til after five. 'Sides, they get on my nerves."

Rei giggled, "Heehee, well, they're parents; it kinda comes with the job," as she followed me on down the staircase…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	3. leaving school with the DEAD

Restarting with the DEAD

L.T: Sup suckahs! What'chu doing here?! I thought I sent you out to gets me a bandit?! Oh, wait, what? The next chapter? People complainin'? Sooo, some ppl wondered why i seem to be transcribing the series. I only needed to get this much. Now, the rest will be mostly mine. A'ight then... ROLL FOR INITIATIVE!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(TAKASHI'S P.O.V)

"DAMN!" i turned, leading Rei towards the foot of the stairs. The lights had flickered about ten minutes ago, and now, they'd completely gone out. Although it was the middle of the day, dark clouds were already hiding the sun, and it was verily quiet inside the school, with only an occasional, distant scream.

"Takashi?" Rei whispered. "I don't like this. What if they come?" I smiled. "Then we run like stink," i muttered back, then crept to the end of the hallway, like I was a character from a video-game, trying to sneak past the guards. But, this was real, and if i was seen, I'd die, be eaten, and come back.

Rei watched me nervously, but when I reached the double doors, I couldn't see a single one of 'Them'. Shrugging, I beckoned her over, and we kept walking, along the deserted hall, looking in every classroom for any survivors, vain hope though it was. We saw bodies, though, but they weren't moving. It seemed as though a few of them had been killed, but by who, we didn't know.

While we were searching the last of the rooms, a loud 'punk-punk' noise rang from the faculty room area, and Rei looked to me. "COME ON!" I hissed, and we scuttled towards the sound, hoping against hope that we'd find others.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(KOHTA'S P.O.V)

SSS-PLACK! "And another one bites the dust!" I crowed, relishing the power i had leashed to my hand, the power to kill. Takagi was less impressed. "STOP KILLING THEM, DUMBASS! How will we learn about them if you shoot them?!"

I frowned. "Well, if I don't kill them now, they'll kill us. I don't think you want to spend the rest of your life roaming around eating people..." "OH, SHUT UP!" She snapped, her pink hair spinning as she glared at me. "Um, I'm running out of the nails! Could you pass me a fresh clip from the bag?" Takagi stamped her foot. "AND HOW'S THAT MY PROBLEM?!" I pointed. "There's why."

She looked back, and screamed. One of the face-eaters snarled at her, and she tripped over the satchel strap and landed on her butt. Firing off the last of my nails, I grabbed the only remaining clip, jacking it into the chamber.

Just as i was about to fire, I heard running feet, and a whole bunch of people came up from opposite sides of the hall. From the far right, Ms Shizuka and another young woman, and from same side left, a brown-haired guy with someone who looked like his girlfriend.

The kendo girl called, "I'll get this side!" the guy grinned, and bellowed, "Then I've got this one! Charge!" the trio of fighters, Ms Marikawa not included, tore into the back of 'them' like a rugby scrum, or the monday lunch scrimmage.

I stared at them, wishing i had a camera. This would make SUCH an epic FaceBook update, i mused nostalgically. They were sending them flying! Especially the dark-haired sword girl, she was a whirling dervish, cutting down anyone in her path.

As I turned, I saw Takagi's legs, sticking out from a broken trophy case, with a huge pool of blood in front of her. I was about to yell, when i realised the blood was from that zombie I'd been supposed to shoot.

Saya had grabbed the drill from the tool-bag, and powering it up, had plunged the long tip straight into its forehead, cracking through the bone and into the grey, gloopy brain, which was now dripping from its nostrils, like jelly, or snot.

As the drill's battery whined down, the bit stopped spinning, and Takagi let the drill fall, still embedded in the creature's head. She was totally covered in blood.

"Oh my god..." she whispered. "This was new this morning. Now... now, mom's going to need to have it dry-cleaned..."

I stood up, lowering the modded nailgun. Takashi and Rei introduced themselves, and the dark girl was Saeko. "I'm Kohta Hirano, just FYI," i said, "and that's Takag-uh!" i got side-swiped by the pretty nurse's boobs, and ended up on the floor. Not that i minded, of course.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(TAKASHI'S P.O.V)

'Hmmm, Ms Busujima looks like she can take care of herself', I thought, eying her blood-stained bokken. She was obviously a well-trained and skilful fighter.

"We're gettin' outta here! Any of you want to come with us?" i said, and Saeko, Ms Shizuka, the other guy, Hirano, and Takagi all nodded. "We're with you, Komuro," Saeko smirked, shouldering her sword, "But first, we've got to know more about what's happening. I suggest we barricade ourselves in the faculty room, and see if the news can help."

"Also, the school minibus keys might still be there; the bus is parked where it normally is, and the door doesn't look damaged." I agreed, and we all piled into the staff-room, and pushed tables and chairs against the door. Rei flicked the T.V on, and the news programs that ran 24/7 started.

"_-pidemic is spreading with alarming speed. We've lost contact with our reporters in china, London is maintaining control, but in Paris and Rome, we've received word of looting and riots. This unknown disease is believed to be a new and more malevolent form of rabies, with causes the victim to go mad, biting anyone nearby." _

"_The bitten seem to faint, and then recover shortly, only to bite others. It is advisable that you stay in your homes, and lock the doors. If you are out on the streets, head for the nearest municipal shelter."_

"Oh, God..." whispered Rei, staring at the screen. A reporter stood in downtown Tokunosu, talking to the camera, while body bags occupied a trolley nearby.

"_The body-bags behind me are filled with the bodies of some people who were attacking the relief crews, by trying to bite them. They were shot and killed by police, and will be autopsied at- OH my god, they're shooting!"_

On-screen, the body-bags were sitting up and writhing like maggots. Two policemen opened fire with pistols, but were swamped by more, coming up from behind. The reporter screamed, and the camera went over, before cutting out. Saeko turned off the T.V.

"We can't just sit here," she said. "We need to get out to the minibus, and we can only do that if we work together. Takashi, you seem to be a strong fighter, so you and I will be the front. Rei, you take the back with Kohta, he can support you. Takagi, stay in the middle and Help Ms Marikawa. Any questions?"

We all nodded, and got into fighting formation. Saeko stood back, and i eased the door open. Nothing moved, and we snuck out, down the stairs, and the lot of us grouped around the stairs to the foyer. We could see a small group of students fighting off the nearest freaks, but they'd be overwhelmed in minutes.

I darted ahead, pasting one of the zombies up in the brain with my bat, laying it flat out. Ms Busujima vaulted over the banister and smacked another two, while Hirano shot several, and he never missed, not even once. Quietly, Rei asked, "Were any of you bitten?" and their leader, a boy about my age, shook his head. "I muttered. "We're getting out. Come if you want."

Turning the doors, I froze. "So fuckin' many of them," i murmured, before slowly tip-toeing into the centre of the entrance hall. Behind me, I heard Rei stifle a cry. Picking up a discarded trainer, i bunged it into the lockers at the far end of the hall.

In eerie silence, the entire horde shuffled after the sound, bumping into each other. I beckoned the group, and they followed me and Ms Busujima, swift and silent. Saeko and I ran ahead to open the doors, aaaannnd, that's when it all went pear-shaped.

The guy at the back knocked his drip stand against the metal banister, and the ringing sounded throughout the school. Lovely acoustics, but I didn't really feel like it was time to appreciate the music. "FUCKIN' RUUUUUUNNN!" I bellowed, and we legged it in all directions, Saeko and I sprinting to the left, everyone else to the right. By the time we realised, we were separated... and possibly left to die...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	4. Bus ride with the DEAD (and Shido)

Restarting with the DEAD chapter four

L.T: A'ight, guys! I need reviews! Please, for the love of Saeko, give me reviews! REVIEEEWWSS! Or I can't tell whether I'm doing it right or not. Pweases?!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_FUCKIN' RUUUUUUNNN!" I bellowed, and we legged it in all directions, Saeko and I sprinting to the left, everyone else to the right. By the time we realised, we were separated... and possibly left to die..._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

(SAEKO'S P.O.V)

Komuro ran next to me, occasionally lashing out with his bat at one of Them who got too close, while I saved my energy for when I needed it. "HEY! Where are the others?!" I called. "Went the other way!" he yelled back. Frowning, I darted forwards, leaping over the back of one of Them who'd lunged at me, landed, and spun to deliver a punishing crack from my red oak bokken.

Komuro whistled, and then nodded approvingly. I smiled angelically at him, and we continued running, trying to find a way to back-track on ourselves, evade the dead, and re-join our allies, before they were devoured.

Komuro beckoned me over, and we ducked into the girl's locker rooms. There were clothes everywhere. Some people had tried to get their phones and wallets, or might have hoped to change out of their P.E costumes, but I smirked internally as Takashi blushed, studiously looking at the ceiling as he locked the doors.

I whispered, "Why are you staring at the roof?", then had to bite my wrist to stop myself bursting out laughing when he muttered, "there are all those frilly, lacy, pink…THINGS all over the floor!" The poor guy's face was bright red, and he looked like he'd swallowed a hedgehog.

"God, I feel like such a perv," he groaned, as he tripped on someone's bra. I snickered, and he flushed. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about detention," I answered lightly. He nodded distortedly, as he began tiptoeing over the piles of skimpy underwear, eye locked onto the windows at the far end of the locker room.

I smiled as he gestured to the glass panes, and slid over to join him, and sighing as he futilely tried opening them. "Locked." I began fishing in my breast pocket for a bobby pin, which I'd put there the day before. Sliding the end into the window lock, I began wiggling it aimlessly.

Komuro smirked. "You can't seriously be trying to pick the lock with _that_, can you? I mean, sure, if this was _Fallout 3_, maybe, but-" I flourished the pin at him, then opened the window and curtsied to him, smiling at his flabbergasted expression. "If you keep your mouth open like that, a bird will nest on your tongue," I sang, breezing past him and looking out.

There was not a sign of Them anywhere. Komuro tapped my shoulder. "I think you should go first," he muttered. "Hmmm?" I replied. His face went beetroot again. "If I go first, you'll show me your…y'knows, when you jump out." I had to hold back another giggle. The boy was surrounded by panties, and he was squeamish about seeing _mine?!_

"Fine," I sighed dramatically, shaking my head when he heaved a sigh of relief, before vaulting onto the windowsill. I turned, blew him a kiss, and then dropped, landing silently on my feet, bokken raised for action. Takashi landed behind me, with a faint thud.

We waited, but nothing happened. Taking the lead, I headed back towards the staff parking lot, but we froze as we heard the sound of- "an engine!" snarling in frustration, Komuro kicked a brick, and we sprinted in the direction of the noise, dashing pell-mell through the sports grounds, and came out a hundred metres from the gates.

The bus was already revving, and an unearthly wail echoed behind me, like hell itself was raging about losing its victims. The horde we'd dodged earlier was lurching after us again, and They seemed more desperate to catch us than ever.

"GO FOR THE BUS!" I howled, turning. "I'll hold them off, and you turn that thing around and pick me up, 'k?!" Komuro tried to protest, but I shoved him bodily in the direction of the vehicle, and he took off.

I breathed in, the air tainted with the stink of blood and fear, and smiled. Gripping my bokken, I slid into my stance, and waited. A breeze fluttered my long blue-black hair, and the horde slowed, as if they sensed me. "If you won't come to me," I murmured, "THEN I'LL COME TO YOU!"

I jetted forward in a flat sprint, covering the distance in a blink. The nearest one tire grabbing me, but I slammed the edge of my blade in his forehead.

One.

Another clawed his way to the front of the herd and snarled, and I broke its jaw, then struck it across the temple, spilling teeth everywhere.

Two.

They began coming then, every single one of Them in the school, it seemed like. They clamoured and screamed, but I made no sound. And then, I began… to dance. And with every step I took, another thing fell, laid low by my hand.

Three

Four. Five, six. Seven, eight, nine-ten-eleven… I counted silently, adding these to the dozen I'd taken in the school. Twenty-three… They kept coming, and I kept dancing.

As my sword claimed a fortieth unlife, I heard the rumbling of the bus getting louder. "MS BUSUJIMA!" I turned, and saw Komuro and Rei. He was leaning out of the open door, and she was holding the back of his trousers. Hirano was popping off nails, finishing what I'd started.

I stretched out my free hand, and Takashi grabbed it, pulling me onto the bus and in through the open doors. Ms Marikawa slammed the doors shut, and we screeched around, and in a move that would have had her arrested, she fishtailed through a second group I hadn't seen.

Screaming "They're not human anymore… They're not people anymore… THEY'RE NOT ALIVE ANYMORE!" She rammed the bus into the gates, busting the locks, and skimming down the road to freedom.

I dropped to my knees, panting. I'd never been this way before… had I? Shrugging my stiff shoulders, I rose to my feet in one fluid motion, scanning the bus to see if everyone had made it.

The leader of the group we'd rescued, Takuzo, and his girlfriend Naomi, hadn't. He'd been torn apart when he'd tried to fight too many of Them, and she'd run back to die with him.

Despite our sad losses, we'd come out with more survivors than I thought, and a teacher. "Mr Shido." I said coldly, standing in front of him….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	5. Marooning with the DEAD

Restarting with the DEAD chapter five

L.T: come on, people! I need reviews! I don't know whether this is good or not. I think it is, but i'm the one writing it! At least let me know what you think, I'm begging you! Anyway, on with the chapter, and the first meeting with the world's most manipulative, perverted teacher, Mr Koichi Shido!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Despite our sad losses, we'd come out with more survivors than I thought, and a teacher. "Mr Shido." I said coldly, standing in front of him…._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

(TAKASHI'S P.O.V)

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Mr Shido purred, his catlike eyes glinting. "Ms Busujima and Mr Komuro. I understand you two were the reason my students and I managed to board your vehicle. My thanks to the both of you."

Rei snapped, "they didn't do it for you, they were doing it for us!" she turned to me, her face defiant. "Isn't that right, Takashi?"

I stared at her, surprised by her vehemence towards this guy. What did he do to her that made her hate him so much? Ms Busujima ignored him, and sat in an empty seat and pulled a hanky from her breast pocket, using it to wipe the blood off her bokken.

I just shrugged at the tall, nerdy-looking man, and slumped on a seat of my own, pulling out my phone. Rummaging in my other pockets, I paused, and then tugged out my earpods. They'd been a gift from Hisashi, for my seventeenth birthday… I plugged the connector into my mobile and set it to shuffle, and the song 'Don't fear the reaper', by Blue Oyster Cult started playing, and I smiled mirthlessly. It fit the mood, after all.

The skinny teacher sat down, and asked, "Who's the leader of your group, then? Is it Ms Busujima?" Saeko didn't even look up, as she said, "I am not. If anyone is, it's Komuro. He came up with the idea to distract the undead on the spur of the moment, and even managed to distract them into going the wrong way, to boot."

I pooped one of my headphones free and shook my head. "Nah, not me. We just work together, in order to live." The creepy teacher smirked. "Well, that's not good… in order to survive, we definitely need a leader." His eyes narrowed. "A leader who bears everything. With valour! With confidence!" Rei glared at me. You'll pay for this!" she whispered furiously. "I guarantee you'll pay for making us wait! If you'd only hurried up, _he-" _she pointed at Mr Shido, "- wouldn't be here!"

I just ignored the pinstripe-suit-wearing gaytard. I mean, who the hell still wears pinstripe suits?!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(SAEKO'S P.O.V)

I finished cleaning my training sword, and looked around, putting names to the faces of new arrivals. There was a ginger-haired girl, Yuuki Miku, who was rumoured to be a slut, and spent most of her free time flirting with boys.

Also newly arrived were Kawamoto and Taniuchi. Kawamoto, the redhead, was supposedly bisexual, while Taniuchi had dark blue hair and glasses.

Kurokami, a slight boy with cheek-length messy black hair, was a coward and as spiteful as they come. Miura and Yamada, I didn't know. And Tsunoda, the last of Shido's pupils, was often in trouble for violence. He was in anger-management classes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(TAKASHI'S P.O.V)

I just sat back and let my music wash over me. I was exhausted. As Ms Shizuka drove along the motorway, that guy with the dyed blonde hair stood up. "HEY! Why are we going into Tokunosu?! I don't wanna do that; we should've just found a safe place in the school, or something!" Everyone ignored him, and he subsided.

About ten minutes later, Ms Shizuka flattened one of 'Them' lurching across the road. The pseudo-blond leapt up again. "Like I said, if we go with Komuro and the others, it'll be too dangerous!" Kurokami piped up, "Yeah, he's got a point! I kinda agree with Tsunoda."

'Tsunoda… I'll be wary of that one,' I thought to myself. Ms Shizuka slammed on the brakes. "Ok, y'all, that's it! I can't drive safely if you keep making such a racket!" Tsunoda flushed, and muttered something under his breath.

Behind him, Saeko spoke. "Why don't you tell us what you want to do, instead of whining about what we're doing wrong?" he looked furious, and gritted his teeth. "I just can't stand this guy!" he snarled, pointing at… ME?! "I really hate 'im!"

I paused my music. The current song was 'Highway to Hell, which ironically fitted with our location. "Why? What did I ever say or do to you?! I don't even know you, for cryin' out loud!"

Tsunoda clenched his fist. "YOU KNOW!" He yelled, and ran forward. He got exactly two steps before Rei swivelled out of her seat and belted him in the gut with the side of her pole. Tsunoda gaged, hawked up saliva, and collapsed on his side, coughing and hacking.

"Asshole," she muttered, standing over him, spear-butt on the ground. Mr Shido, (who kinda reminds me of that snake-looking bad guy from an anime I watched a while ago) stepped slowly towards us, doing the 'slow clap' thing. You know, where you clap slowly to indicate sarcasm when someone does something.

He started speaking as he stepped over the blonde dumbass' body. "Bravo! Simply outstanding teamwork. I'm impressed. I commend both of you." Rei and I looked at each other, and I rolled my eyes. "At any rate, a conflict like that only proves my point. We _need_ a leader. We do! Surely neither of you wants such a difficult responsibility on your shoulders."

Saya butted in. "oh, and I suppose you're offering to take the job?" Shido smiled at her and smarmed, "I'm a teacher Miss Takagi, and, while mature, all of you are barely in your teens. That alone makes it clear who is qualified to assume such a role! I have experience! Why, just moments ago, I saved all of these brave students! What d'you say, guys?"

A pause, and then every single one of those idiots; Tsunoda, Kurokami, Miura and Kurokami, the three girls, and Yamada, began applauding his ass! "There! It's been decided! The majority seems to have made the choice quite clear, yes?" he smirked like a lizard. "Or can anyone recommend why I should not take charge?" Kohta looked like he had something to say, as did Takagi. Rei seemed positively mutinous. "I will stand for leader!" I exclaimed, rising to my feet. While I didn't know much about this weaselly-looking dweeb, I didn't want him taking over. I turned to Hirano. "Kohta! Have you any reason why you would prefer me to lead over Shido?" the teacher tried butting in, "excuse me, that's _Mr_ Shido-" "Button it, you nutcase! You had your turn, now it's mine!" I said fiercely, and Rei smiled.

Kohta stood up. "That jerk often saw me getting bullied about my weight and hobbies, but he didn't stop it! In fact, he encouraged it! THAT BASTARD RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE!" There were tears of fury in his brown eyes. Again, the stupid teacher tried to interrupt. "My _dear_ Mr Hirano, I had no _idea_ it was that bad! You should have-" _fsst-splack! _ I lowered Kohta's makeshift rifle, glaring at him, before handing it back. "Shut the fuck up! Kohta, if he opens his mouth one more time, make him swallow a nail!"

Kohta grinned evilly, and Shido gulped, before shutting up. I turned to Takagi. "Anything to add, Takagi?" she stood. "When he was bringing all these fools here, one of them tripped and couldn't stand. Probably a sprained ankle. Anyway, when the kid grabbed his trouser leg, Shido said something to him, and then kicked him in the face, ON PURPOSE!"

Shido paled, but held his tongue, the threat of the nail sticking out of the seat back next to him and the promise of more if he spoke keeping him remarkably quiet. The others began muttering in shock. Rei was the last one to speak. "Shido's father is a corrupt politician in the DIET, and my father was investigating allegations to that effect. Shido was ordered to hold me back a year to make my dad back off!"

I glared at Shido. "Rei, that's a serious accusation. Do you have any proof?" she nodded, and pulled off her shoe, peeling away the insole, to show a small cavity in the heel. I pulled out a sim-card, popped open my phone, and replaced mine with the new one. Instead of contacts, a single icon popped up when I restarted it. I touched it, and read through a few pages of text.

Handing the phone to Saeko, I asked her to read a page or two out loud. Standing up, she enunciated clearly, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Wednesday the fourth July. I received a case file from the desk sergeant today. I have been tasked with investigating corruption charges levelled against Ichirou Shido." She looked over at me, I nodded, and she continued.

"Saturday fifteenth July. I received an anonymous note in the post at the station this morning it instructed me to cease my investigation, or else I would suffer. I know that Shido is dangerous, but I am constantly surrounded by my men. There is nothing he can do to me."

Shido raised his hand, and I nodded. He spoke up, "all of this is mere supposition, and there is no proof of my 'crime' against Ms Miyamoto, so therefore-"I cut him off. "Saeko, read the next entry, this story is just getting good." She smiled, and opened her mouth. "

Friday, thirteenth of August. I am calling off the investigation. I was right to assume that Shido could not touch me directly, so… he went after my daughter. I should have checked Rei's school, but I didn't know that Ichirou's son taught there. He was instructed by his father to hold my little girl back a year. How can I tell her, that it's all my fault?"

Rei was weeping openly, and the rest of us were glaring at the sweating teacher. "Out." I snarled. "But, Mr Komuro-" he sputtered. "OUT! AND TAKE YOUR STUDENTS WITH YOU!" I bellowed, and he shrank back. The students who'd followed him set up a clamour. "No!" "I didn't do anything!" "Please!" I held up one hand, and silence fell like a blanket. I raised my right hand and pointed. "You, blondie. Off." Tsunoda was grabbed by Saeko and the boy Yamada, and hurled bodily off.

Kurokami, Miura, and the two lesbians followed. Shido was the last. Howling and protesting he was bundled off at gunpoint, and they stood in a huddle, whimpering and glaring. As the doors closed, I waved mockingly. "Have a nice life!" I called cheerfully, and Yuuki and Yamada sighed in relief. Kohta had not been bullied by them, and they'd done nothing to Rei, so they were allowed to stay with us, under Saeko's watchful gaze…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	6. Scavenging with the DEAD

Restarting with the DEAD chapter six

L.T: ok... WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE ARE MY FRIGGIN' REVIEWS?! THREE CHAPTERS, IN THE LAST TWO DAYS! AND ONLY ONE SINGLE REVIEW! Dudes, come on, be nice to me! Anyway, here's chapter six of Restarting with the DEAD!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_As the doors closed, I waved mockingly. "Have a nice life!" I called cheerfully, and Yuuki and Yamada sighed in relief. Kohta had not been bullied by them, and they'd done nothing to Rei, so they were allowed to stay with us, under Saeko's watchful gaze…_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

(SAEKO'S P.O.V)

As Shido and his cronies receded into the distance, I heaved a sigh of relief. Yuuki sat with her arm wrapped around her knees, staring out of the window. She looked completely shocked, but I knew Takashi had done the right thing. Shido was unstable. He would most likely have taken over, and then thrown those of us he could not manipulate off the bus to die. It was us or them, and i'm glad i was in the 'Us' group.

Takagi muttered for a while, and then fell asleep. Hirano worked on adjusting his weapon. I was impressed at how much effort he put into working it. Komuro was listening to his music; Yamada pulled a sketchpad and box of pencils out of his bag and started to draw. I watched him for a while, and then closed my eyes for a minute...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(STILL SAEKO'S P.O.V)

I woke up, sitting still in my seat and listening to the quiet of the bus. Kohta had woken as well, and Ms Shizuka was teaching him how to drive the bus. He was doing pretty well, as far as i could tell.

Komuro's phone was tucked in his jacket pocket, which I could tell by the headphone sticking out of it. Rei had curled up next to Takashi, and I felt a little flutter in my chest. Could I be...Jealous? No, I decided, just hungry, as my stomach rumbled. I knew i was lying, though...

The sun was rising over the pillars of smoke that filled the skyline, and others started to stir. Ms Shizuka pulled over at a convenience store that looked untouched. Takashi asked for volunteers to go see if we could scavenge any supplies. I volunteered, and so did Rei. Takashi nodded, and the doors opened long enough for us to slip out onto the pavement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(INSIDE THE STORE)

Rei poked the door with her spear. It moved, and I pushed with my shoulder, opening it wide enough for her to slip in. We listened carefully, not talking, barely breathing, but all seemed quiet. I scouted on ahead, noting anything we could use, and any signs of damage. We met back at the doors in about five minutes, and retreated to the safety of the bus to report to our leader.

Takashi stood waiting. "Saeko, was there anything we can use? Did you have to fight?" I bowed, and said, "Negative on the fighting, but there were bloodstains. However, I saw only a little that might help us." Rei nodded and agreed that she had encountered none of them, but only a very little in the way of consumables.

"Very good, you two," Takashi praised. "Hirano, you're with me, and you, Yamada." The two boys stood and moved after Takashi. I pulled Yamada aside. "Do you have a weapon?" i whispered.

He shook his head, and I handed him a crowbar. "Here, until we find better equipment," i smiled, and he tentatively grinned back. Kohta, Takashi and Yamada stepped off the bus and entered the store. I jumped out and stood halfway between the store and bus, keeping watch for any sign of 'Them'. Rei joined me on the opposite side.

"Busujima-sempai..." she said. I turned my head, and saw she was frowning at me. "I saw the way you looked at him, last night. You thought I was asleep, but i had my eyes closed until i felt someone staring at us. It was you, and you were looking directly at Takashi." She glared at me. I blinked in surprise. I hadn't noticed her watching me. Realising she was waiting for a reply, i said, "why? I'm single, he's single, he's kinda cute, and besides, Rei, you already had him! You dumped him, so you had your chance. I like him, and i hope he likes me."

Rei went scarlet, but, before she could say a word, Yamada and Takashi came staggering out, carrying a large wooden board loaded with bottles of water and soda, multipacks of crisps, sandwiches, cakes, and fruit. It looked like they'd grabbed everything they could find, but they lowered the board to the ground outside, and then ran back in, Kohta trailing after them.

Yuuki Miku came out and started loading the supplies. Takagi grumbled out to help. I watched the boys bring another heavily-laden plank of goods. I pulled Takashi over, and whispered, _"Hey, Takashi... if you find any peppermint gum in there, could you get it for me? As much as you can?" _Takashi smiled, and agreed. He went back in, and Rei clenched her jaw as I looked at her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(TAKASHI'S P.O.V)

I headed back into the store for the third time, hunting for one item in particular. I had a feeling that Ms Busujima didn't want anyone to know how much she liked peppermint. I blushed at the memory: her lips almost brushing my ear, her warm breath on my cheek. She smelled heavenly, but I couldn't work out what she smelled of...

I rummaged around fruitlessly, but found nothing except batteries, so I grabbed a carrier-bag and loaded it with a mix of sizes. I turned to take them out and spotted a door, half-buried behind cardboard boxes. I kicked them out of the way, grabbing my bat from beside the glass doors. I pressed my ear against the wood, and heard what I'd hope i wouldn't, but dreaded i would: moaning. There was someone, or some_thing_, in there.

Knocking on the door, I asked, "H-Hello? Is there anyone in there?" a voice answered, "oh thank God! Someone's there! Can you help me?!" it sounded like a young woman. "Is the door locked?" I asked, and the handle rattled. "Yes and the keys are missing." "Stand back," i ordered, and listened to the scuffling. "Ok, clear!" she called, and I slammed my shoulder into the side of the door.

Again! A third time, and the door fell open with a ear-splitting crash. A girl, no older than about 19 burst out, and ran off, out of the store, down the road, and away. I shrugged, and entered the room, which i could now see was a supply closet.

Looking about, I saw the words I'd been hoping for: WRIGLEY'S PEPPERMINT CHEWING GUM, printed on a huge cardboard box. Cheering, I ripped open the top, and my jaw dropped. There must've been more than a thousand packs in there! I snatched up several plastic sacks, tipping box after box of gum into them.

Thirty minutes or so later, i stood surrounded by happy members of my group, and Saeko almost wept for joy when she peeked inside the half-dozen black sack full of nothing but gum. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tight, and her breasts pressed firmly into my chest. I breathed in her scent as i wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She smelled of lavender and newly-mown grass, vanilla, and... Cinnamon.

I whispered, "Saeko, your perfume smells great..." she looked me in the eyes, and murmured, "thanks, but i'm not wearing any perfume. Or body-spray, or scented soap." I flushed. No way could any normal girl smell so good after an afternoon of zombie-bashing... all my thoughts crashed to a grinding halt as Saeko kissed me on the cheek.

I hugged her warmly, breathing in the scent of her body and hair. She pulled back, and asked, face slightly flushed, "Is it ok... if I sit with you today?" I nodded, smiling, and she leaned in and kissed me again, this time on the lips...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	7. Arming up with the DEAD

Restarting with the DEAD Chapter 7

L.T: Come onnnnnnn, please review! I know that there are far more common anime to write about, but those of you who do read my work, please just drop me a line, or even a word or two, just to let me if you liked it! You see the review button? Clicky-clicky!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_I hugged her warmly, breathing in the scent of her body and hair. She pulled back, and asked, face slightly flushed, "Is it ok... if I sit with you today?" I nodded, smiling, and she leaned in and kissed me again, this time on the lips..._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

(SAEKO'S P.O.V)

I pulled back from Takashi. I couldn't believe i'd just kissed him! And it had been my first kiss... i touched my lips, then turned and strode onto the bus with a bag of batteries that Takashi had found, then came back for more. I noticed Hirano gnawing on something green, so I went to see him. He whipped round at my approach, and i could see he'd been eating celery.

He goggled at me for a moment, and then swallowed. "You... You won't tell anyone, will you?" he pleaded. I smiled. "No, i don't see why anyone else needs to know, but I wouldn't mind a piece, please." He pulled another stalk from the bunch, and handed it to me. I bit into the crisp vegetable, grinding the stringy flesh between my teeth.

"So, Saeko-san," the boy muttered through a mouthful, "see any tech in there we could use to upgrade our arsenal? I'm beginning to run out of nails and gas for my baby." He patted the nail-rifle affectionately. "Sorry, no. But I did see a pile of road atlases in there. I could grab one and see where the nearest hardware store is. I bet Yamada and Takashi would like some new toys. Hey, who knows? We might even find a chainsaw."

I left Kohta chewing thoughtfully, stuffing the last of my celery stalk in my mouth. Hopping off the bus, i returned a few minutes later with an atlas, and Takashi swiftly pinpointed our location. "We're here, and the nearest tool place is riiight aroouuund... here!"

He jabbed at the map, and I saw that we were not too far from it. Kohta could get his nails, and I think Takashi and the others were in high spirits about it too. We had food, we had water, and we needed only two things. Better weapons, and a place to hide.

Ms Shizuka put the bus in gear, and we rumbled down the highway, and I claimed my seat next to Takashi, much to Rei's displeasure...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(SAEKO'S P.O.V)

HARDWARE STORE

We found the shop, not far from the Tokunosu turn-off, and stopped right outside. From the bus, we could see that the store's windows were smashed, and that there seemed to be no signs of anything moving. Takashi opened the doors, and he, Rei, and Takagi slid out and through the open storefront.

I pressed the button and the doors whirred shut. "Wait, what are you doing?! What if they need help?" Yuuki Miku, sitting at the back, asked. "I rolled my eyes at her. "Would you rather I left the doors wide open and invited 'Them' in for tea?" she shut up, and I watched, before Takashi stuck his head out of a shop window and beckoned me over. Popping the doors, I joined him in the wrecked store.

As I crunched softly over broken glass, I saw scattered bits of tools and other equipment lying everywhere. Whoever had looted this place had destroyed whatever they didn't need. What a waste. I bent down and picked up a large circular-saw blade, then a metal-saw that had somehow survived intact. Kohta was already carrying a sledgehammer head and several metal sheets.

Takashi led me to the back of the shop, where a locked door stood barring the way. "It's metal," he gestured at it. "D'you think you can pick the lock again?" I knelt down, pulling the bobby pin from my pocket. In a few short moments, I'd..."broken it." And that was my only one, too.

Shaking my head, I stood up. "No luck?" Takashi looked at me. I shrugged and turned to leave, but tripped. I knocked into the metal-plated door, and an audible 'click!" came from it. Staring at Takashi, I reached out and took the handle. Lowering the handle, I tugged... and the door slid open smoothly, on oiled hinges.

When i saw the contents of that room, my jaw dropped. Behind me, Takashi gasped. I stepped in, looking in awe at all the stuff we could use. Blades, handles, points, everything we could ever need to craft some truly lethal custom weapons was right here, in this room... I stepped towards a lathe, and began running it over the slightly roughened edges of my bokken.

Takashi locked his metal bat in a vice and began cutting a deep slit in the top. After he'd cut down about a foot, he slotted the circular saw-blade i'd picked up earlier, sliding it into the cut.

Looking around, he found a blowtorch. Picking up a spool of wire, he ignited the burner and began soldering the blade into his bat with steel wire. The heat was ferocious, but he kept soldering until the blade was firmly locked in.

Kohta came in, and almost screamed with joy. He grabbed racks of nail-gun clips, cramming them into his pockets, and loading his arms with gas canisters. Running out, he came back a few minutes later with Yamada.

Yamada blinked, and then smiled evilly. He grabbed several axe-heads and a wooden pole, slotting one blade after another onto one end. He tilted them at different angle as he fastened them down, making a brutal bladed mace.

Takashi's axe-bat was cool enough to hold, and he swung it a few times, getting the feel of it. I had cut a thin channel in my bokken's edge and had fixed sharp craft-knife blades into the groove, enhancing my destructive power.

Kohta was giggling maniacally as he stripped off the wood and tape stock, fashioning one from metal instead. He cut a thin tube, taking a four inch piece and attaching it as a barrel extension, then gluing several clips together in pairs. One clip had glue on the bottom, and then he pressed an unglued bottom to it, making a double-loader clip.

He grinned as he finished his work, and we nodded confidently as we gathered the last of our supplies. Leaving, we walked straight into a group of 'Them' crowded around the bus. Stopping, I counted. There were twelve of them, and only three of us. I stepped forwards silently, and slammed my bokken sideways into the neck of my first target. The blades embedded in my sword cut through the flesh like paper, and its head rolled off. It fell with a wet 'splat!'

"UUUUUUUHHH!" the other eleven turned, and three of them were pinned through eyes and foreheads by Kohta's nailgun. Yamada crushed a skull with his maul, and Takashi... I actually saw him slice one of 'Them in two with his axe-bat! In less time than it took to say a prayer, we'd eviscerated the small cluster of fucks. It felt AMAZING! I'd never felt so alive, or so powerful! It was like being a wolf in the sheep-pen!

The doors opened, and we piled on, basking in the glow of a well-earned kill, and revelling in the power of our new toys. Ms Shizuka slammed the accelerator, and we sped out of there like a bat out of hell.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(SAEKO'S P.O.V)

As we rode along, I felt an uncomfortable sensation around my groin. I excused myself from Takashi's side, and went to the onboard toilet cubicles. I locked the door and hiked up my skirt. There was a large wet patch on my panties! I thought I'd wet myself, but the smell coming from my privates wasn't the stink of urine. It was... I coloured. How did I get aroused?!

I tried not to, I really didn't want to do this, not now, but I couldn't help myself. My hand peeled my slightly sticky underwear off my body. My shaven pussy gleamed in the light from a small bulb set into the ceiling.

I stroked over my mound, my breathing coming in short gasps as I slid a hand under my shirt, cupping a breast. I loved my breasts. They were large, firm, and full, yet they didn't sag. Teasing my nipple, I slid my index finger, then my middle, inside me. My knees buckled, ad i slid to the floor, lying against the door and pumping vigorously, my palm brushing over my clit.

As I played with my dripping slit, I started thinking, letting my mind wander back to the fight. I thought of cutting through the stinking once-humans, and my vagina throbbed. I was turned on by visiting death upon the hordes of the damned.

And as I imagined it, a picture came to the front of my mind, unbidden. Takashi, eyes wild, teeth bared in a snarl, hair in disarray. As if in slow motion, I saw him cut through that horrible drooling undead bitch, and I whimpered as I felt the strongest orgasm of my life rip through me, leaving my limp body shaking on the floor...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(SAEKO'S P.O.V)

"Uuuh..." i moaned as i came to. It felt like I'd blacked out for a minute or two. I was standing up and pulling my panties back on and wincing as the wet spot made contact with my skin. I jumped slightly as Takashi's voice filtered through the door. "Ms Busujima? Are you still in there? Only, I need to use the lav."

I turned the tap and quickly washed my hands and face, cleaning some of the blood off me while i was at it. Drying my skin, I opened the door. "Sorry, i was just a little drained by how much we've accomplished. I guess i still haven't adjusted to the new world yet."

Takashi smiled sympathetically at me and put an arm around my shoulders. "It's ok; I think we're all still a little shocked. Go sit down, and I'll join you in a bit." Patting me on the shoulder, he turned to go in, but I pulled him round and kissed him. Not the short lip-to-lip contact from earlier, but a real kiss, full of passion.

I was buzzing with emotion inside, but I did my best to hide them. Breaking the kiss, i smiled beatifically, patted him on the butt and sashayed off to my seat, swaying my hips as i walked. I smirked internally. It was going to be an interesting day tomorrow, i thought...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	8. Love among the DEAD

Restarting with the DEAD Chapter 8

L.T: OK, readers! I've had trouble with my laptop, so I won't be able to post new chapters so often, but just be patient, and it'll all be worth it! I've had a couple of reviews form one reader who identified themselves as FFDP, and they asked a couple of questions. Just be cool, but I wanted Takashi and the others to have better kit than they started with. And as for the rest, all will be revealed in-chapter, mwahahahahaha…

Anyway, let's go! ONWARD!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Breaking the kiss, I smiled beatifically, patted him on the butt and sashayed off to my seat, swaying my hips as I walked. I smirked internally. It was going to be an interesting day tomorrow, I thought..._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

(TAKASHI'S P.O.V)

As Saeko shimmied off, I blinked in shock. '_Wha? Did she just…kiss me, AGAIN!?' _Shaking my head, I pulled the handle and washed my hands, drying them on some paper towel, before going back to my seat. Saeko was already sitting next to the window, and I slumped down next to her, before turning to her. "Want to talk?" she started. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about stuff. Yes, what shall we talk about?" I nodded at her bokken.

"First, how did you know how to fit those blades into the edge?" she smiled wistfully. "Well, you saw that I smoothed the blade with a lathe first? My father … he's a Kendo school owner and teacher; you've probably seen him on T.V. His name is Kage Busujima. He made this sword for me when I started learning Kendo. He taught me how to take care of it, too. And as for the blades, I just felt that it was the best way to improve my combat potential."

She smiled sadly, and then shook herself. "But enough about me, how did you make that so easily?" She gestured to my axe-bat, lying at my feet. "My uncle's a mechanic. Before I started at Fujimi, I worked for him in the summer. I loved it… the smell of oil, and hot metal… He taught me how to make all sorts of things, leaves, feathers, hook, chain links… I learned how to solder, weld, cut and polish… heh, who'd have thought I'd be using my uncle's training to kick zombie ass?"

Swivelling in my seat, I beckoned Kohta over. He slipped past Takagi, and sat in the row in front, looking back over at us. "Yes, chief?" I smiled and high-fived him. You don't have to call me that. I might be the boss, but I only did it to stop that wack-job crazy teacher taking over, that's all. Anyway, that's one lethal piece of kit, Hirano. How'd you know how to make it? You dad an engineer or something?" he shook his head. "No, he's a jewel-merchant, and my mom's a fashion designer."

I spluttered. "Serious? Wow… that's something. My dad's a salesman, and my mom teaches in an elementary school." Hirano motioned to the gun. "I just thought, 'now, how can I make this even deadlier,' and a barrel felt right, as well as a lighter stock, that wooden one weighed more than this aluminium one." He sighed. "Too bad we don't have any real guns…"

I looked over and saw Rei tying a long-bladed knife to her spear tip, then a second and third. She glared at Saeko as she did, and I flinched inwardly. There was something going on between the two girls, and I knew I'd be in for a world of hurt if they started trying to carve each other up. We had enough shit to deal with. First day at school, and fricking zombies show up. What happens if I went to the shops? Escaped dinosaurs get behind me in the queue with a craving for eggs?

Smirking at my overactive imagination, I grabbed a pack of crisps from our small hoard, then a can of coke. "You want anything?" I looked at Kohta and Saeko, who shook their heads. I popped the ring-pull on the soda, taking a swig. The sugar hit, and I felt more normal. Opening the crisps, I pulled a few out and crunched into them. I cursed as the taste of salt'n vinegar filled my mouth. I HATE salt'n vinegar! Swallowing, I forced myself to eat the rest of the bag. 'No sense being picky,' I thought, washing them down with the rest of my coke. Soon, I'd probably kill for a pack of ANY crisps.

Crumpling the empty bag, I shoved them into an empty bin-bag, then wiped my lips on the back of my wrist. Hirano smiled headed back to his own seat. I sighed. Saeko cocked her head to one side. "What's up?" I cut my eyes at her, and snorted. "Not much, just realised I've only got one book on me, and I've already finished it. I was gonna take it back to the library yesterday, somehow, I don't think they're taking renewal requests."

She giggled, and my heart thumped in my chest. I liked the sound of her laugh. IT made things seem a little better. Just as she opened her mouth, Ms Shizuka exclaimed, "Oh, NUTS!" I stood. "Excuse me; the 'fearless leader' has work to do." Striking a goofy, superhero-like pose, making Saeko chuckle again, and lope off up the bus to talk to the dippy nurse.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(TAKASHI'S P.O.V)

"What's the sitch?" I muttered, before I saw it myself. The fuel gauge on the dash was almost empty. As if on cue, the engine rumbled, like an old man clearing his throat. "Ah… We need to stop," I looked at Shizuka, and she nodded. Pulling the new atlas we'd taken, I found our current spot, and told her, "Another half-mile and we'll be able to get some gas." She smiled. "Thanks, Komuro, you're a real leader," she switched her focus back to driving, and I asked, "Need a drink?" she shook her head, not taking her eyes from the road.

I shrugged, and wandered back to where I sat, leaning back and closing my eyes. Rei called, "what's going on, we in trouble?" I sighed, and stood up, addressing the rest of my group. "O.K, listen up! We're going to stop in a few minutes to fill the bus with gas, so don't worry. I'm going to scout around with a volunteer, see if I can find anything to occupy ourselves. CD's, books, whatever."

The bus ground to a halt, and the nurse stood up. I asked Yamada and Rei to guard her as she filled up the tank, and I asked again for a volunteer. I was rather surprised as Hirano, Saeko, Yuuki Miku, and Takagi raised their hands. I pondered my choices, but chose Saeko to go with me. Rei's fist clenched as she heard my choice, but she said nothing. Yuuki hugged me. "Be careful," she whispered in my ear, and he nodded as she let go to give Saeko the same treatment.

I opened the doors, and took off at a steady pace to the shops on the other side of the street, my axe-bat in my hand. Saeko followed next to me, and I hummed quietly to myself as we walked. If it wasn't for the blood and broken glass everywhere, it would've almost been like walking to school with a girl. I spotted a phone shop with the doors missing, and beckoned. We slipped in soundlessly, staring around at the piles of phones, batteries, and chargers heaped against the walls. I rummaged through the stacks, pulling out a couple of solar chargers. I tossed one to Saeko, and kept rummaging, picking up a few batteries for my Samsung, and several other makes in case anyone else had a mobile.

Leaving, we headed next door. To my delight, the shop was a bookstore, and hadn't been looted. I snatched a bag off the check-out, filling it with manga. Saeko smiled and picked out a few of her own favourites. I filled another bag with all kinds of other books. Love stories, sci-fi, fantasy, biographies, you name it.

Shouldering our finds, Saeko and I walked back to re-join the others, chatting quietly about our favourite books. She liked romance stories, with certain kinds of science fiction and medieval fantasy. I preferred more action and fantasy, with a bit of romance thrown in. I knew it would've got the piss taken if I'd admitted it at school, but I kinda liked the romance stuff. Saeko seemed unfazed when I spoke of my passion for cooking. As we stepped back onto the bus, she said, "I think you sound like a decent cook, Komuro." I raised an eyebrow. "Only 'decent', Ms Busujima? If I get the opportunity, I'll show you just how 'decent' I am!"

"Challenge accepted!" she laughed, and the bus pulled away with a full tank, while the girls cooed over the romance novels I'd picked up, while Hirano immersed himself in a copy of 'Modern Military Rifles', with a stack of others on his lap.

I stuck the solar charger's lead into my phone and attached the body to the window. The 'charging' screen blinked up, and I smiled. I could still listen to my music.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

TIMESKIP- SEVERN HOURS

I disconnected the charger from my phone. Every couple hours, I'd switched the battery, and I had four full charges, enough for two or three days of continuous mp3-playing. Saeko had fallen asleep next to me, her arms wrapped around my waist, and the rest of us either slept or read. Kohta was driving now, but I didn't say anything. I'd let them concentrate.

I just sat there, waiting for sleep, but not getting anywhere. I just thought back over the last couple of days. The outbreak, Hisashi's death. Killing. Escaping alive and unharmed. Now. I felt something silky running through my fingers. Looking down, I saw that, while lost in my thoughts, I'd started stroking Saeko's long purple hair.

She stirred, and raised her head, bumping against my hand and I jerked it away. "Were you… stroking my hair?" she murmured, amused. I flushed. "I think it's only fair exchange," I pointed out. She looked confused. "What do you mean, Komuro?" I gestured to my chest. She followed my indication, and blushed when she saw the damp patch, where she'd rested her head on me and drooled. It was … adorable, to see her pale cheeks fill with a faint pink tinge.

"Oh, God… I'm sorry." She wiped at my shirt, and I smiled. "It's nothing to worry about. It's only drool, and besides…" "Besides what?" she looked into my cognac-coloured eyes, and her gunmetal blue orbs widened slightly. I swallowed faintly. "It was… it was really cute…" I tailed off. Great, now she'd think I was some kind of weirdo with a fetish for getting snotted on.

Instead of screaming "PEVERT!" And running away, she blushed again, and smiled. "You… really think so?" "Hell yeah! It makes you look even more beautiful than you already are!" I blurted, then immediately clamped my hand over my mouth. Saeko's face lit up then faltered a little, before she hid it with a brave smile. "Careful, Komuro. That almost sounds like you're confessing to me," she warned. I smiled at her. "You don't have to keep using my surname like that, call me Takashi. And… I… I _am_ confessing to you, Ms Busujima. I didn't intend to do it now, I mean, we've only met each other the day before yesterday, but I… kind said more than I should, I'm sorr-"

She cut me off with a raised hand. "Don't apologise. I'm happy. You may not have been exactly charming about it, but you're earnest, and told me how you feel. Thank you, I liked that. But, I can't accept your confession, not yet. There are a few things you need to know about me first. When I'm ready, I'll tell you, and then you can make your decision…"


	9. In this heart of the DEAD

Restarting with the DEAD chapter 9

L.T: I… am… so… HAPPY! The incredibly talented FF author Draco38 read this story, and reviewed it positively! If you'd like to check out his H.O.T.D fanfic, look for 'Time Trax of the DEAD' and be sure to tell them what you think. I'm also looking for a beta reader, so any applicants please PM me, and thanks for your time. All credit for the song used in this chapter goes to Heaven's Lost Property. Now, on to chapter nine!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_She cut me off with a raised hand. "Don't apologise. I'm happy. You may not have been exactly charming about it, but you're earnest, and told me how you feel. Thank you, I liked that. But, I can't accept your confession, not yet. There are a few things you need to know about me first. When I'm ready, I'll tell you, and then you can make your decision…"_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

(TAKASHI'S P.O.V)

I kept a small smile on my face, but inside, I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach. This was tantamount to a rejection! I stood abruptly, and Saeko looked at me. "Are you alright?" I nodded. I'm fine. Excuse me, I'm going to check on everyone else. I'm the leader, so it's my responsibility." I headed over to Takagi, and got a mouthful from her about how I was stupid and doing everything wrong, as usual. Hirano was next on my list.

"Hirano, you holding up ok? I saw you earlier, with 'Them'? You looked a bit manic, dude. I just want you to know. You need to talk, come find me. I'll make time." He nodded, and I joined Rei and smiled faintly at her obvious happiness at having me to herself. I guess she really is jealous of Saeko. I spent a bit of time making sure she was fine, then moved on to Yamada.

He was drawing in that pad of his, pencil lines filling the page at an astonishing rate. It was like he knew exactly where to put a mark, and how dark the lines had to be. I sat next to him, waiting until he noticed me, and then nodded. "Hey," I said lightly. He nodded and smiled back, his eyes flicking between the pad and my face.

"Yamada, right? You're a good artist. Where you taking extra-curricular lessons?" he shook his head. "No, I just like drawing. I'm good at painting too, but I prefer pencil. It's like… I know what shape the paper wants me to put on it, and then I _have _to draw." I craned to look at his picture, and whistled as he turned it so I could see better.

It was a bird, perched on a branch. Its wings were half-spread, like it wasn't sure whether to fly or not. The expression in the eyes was of fear, but with an undercurrent of wisdom running deeper than the terror. Finally, I checked on Yuuki Miku, who was staring out of the window. I put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, and her amber eyes gleamed with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I sat next to her and put my arm around her. "Sorry for what? You haven't done anything." She blinked. "No, I've been such a bitch. I followed that jerk-off Shido, and I was a total slut back in school. I just wanted guys to buy me things, so I used my body to get them to."

She shook her head. "Not any more. From now on, I'm going to work with you guys instead of for myself, and do whatever I can to help us survive. I'm not such a good fighter, but I can help scavenge, and if you let me, I used to be part of the junior branch of the Japanese Red Cross. I could help Ms Shizuka!" I grinned. "Sure, I'll let her know she has an assistant."

As I started to head back to my seat, I paused. "Thanks, Yuuki. You might have been a bit of a moo, but I think this'll work out fine." She blushed, and looked out of the window again. I took my seat next to Saeko again, and plugged my earphones in. Selecting a song at random, I set it to repeat and closed my eyes, humming along quietly with the music.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(SAEKO'S P.O.V)

I saw the look of Takashi's face when I told him that I couldn't accept his heart just yet, and I quailed inside. He looked wretched, before he pasted a smile on his lips and outlined his desire to make sure everyone else was o.k. I felt like such a horrible girl. He probably thought I'd rejected him outright, but had tried to hide his shame. After about half an hour, he came back and sat down again, but before I could apologise, he just put his headphones in and seemed to trance out, listening to some tune or other. It was a sight I felt was quite melancholy. Gently, I touched his arm. "What are you listening to?" I whispered. He opened one chocolate eye, and looked at me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(TAKASHI'S P.O.V)

"Huh?" I felt a soft pressure on my right fore-arm, and opened my right eye, focussing it on Saeko. Her face had a faintly pleading look. I shook my head, and one earphone popped out. I paused my tune, and pulled the other one free. "Sorry?" she asked again, "What are you listening to, Takashi?" I smiled. "Just a song from 'Sora no Otoshimono'. It's called 'I'm Falling Down'. I like to sing it when I feel depressed or upset."

She blinked. "You like singing, Takashi?" I nodded. "Just belting out a song can cheer you up, even if you're really feeling bad. I used to be part of a band when I was younger, so I did the singing and song-writing for them." Saeko smiled winningly. "Would you mind…singing for me?"

I froze. I'd been part of a band, true, but I hadn't sung for a girl before. Not unless you counted my mom. Gulping, I nodded, and restarted the track again. With one earphone in, I began singing Ikaros' song in my clear tenor voice.

"_Fallen down, ahhahhahh…_

_Blue, the sky up above, _

_I wanna soar forever, with you, my love,_

_But you are the one that can fly._

_I've fallen and I'm stranded here,_

_It's because my, my wings are heavy from…_

_The shame of all the ways that I've hurt you._

_So don't run away, _

_Don't leave me here to cry in vain._

_So give me a sign, I'll try and I'll try,_

_I know I can fly, to be with you._

_Blue is the sky that hangs above!_

_Clouds are like tears I've cried, my love!_

_I'm gonna spread these broken wings, _

_And soar back into your heart._

_Cause that's when,_

_I'm falling all over again,_

_Falling for you!_

_Falling down, ahhahhahh,_

_Fallen down!"_

Saeko stared at me, and I looked away, embarrassed. "Uum, it's just a hobby. You don't have to be that shocked, you know!" She blushed, and touched my arm again. "I thought that was beautiful. You looked so into the music, that your voice seemed sweeter than any song I've heard for years. I wish I could sing…" she sighed, before turning to look at me again. "And, Komu- no, Takashi, I'm not rejecting you. I like you too, but I need to talk to you about my past. It's very hard for me to tell anyone, so I'd like to say these things in private. When we get a chance, I promise you I'll tell you the truth about me."

"Pinky promise?" I laughed, and she smirked. "Oh, come now, Takashi. We're not kids anymore. Haven't you ever heard of 'Kiss and Tell'?" She leaned towards me, her eyes half-lidded and gentle. "Here's the 'kiss', and the 'tell' comes later…" my lips felt the soft, sweet puff of her breath, moments before her mouth touched mine. I pressed back into her lips, feeling the warmth coming from her body as her arms encircled my chest. My arms folded around her back, one hand rested on her spine, the other on her long purple hair.

Our lips moved together, and I opened my mouth, licking her lower lip. Her tongue slid from between them and danced against mine as I tasted peppermint on her breath. She'd been chewing gum. I gently closed my lips over the tip of her tongue, trapping it like a little fish in my mouth. Slowly, I lowered my left hand, drawing her attention. "What are you- ooh!" she broke off in a quiet gasp. I'd brought my hand down, and clasped her butt softly, squeezing tenderly.

She bucked slightly, and I broke off the kiss. She tried to move in for another, but I gently held her away. "What's wrong? Don't you like kissing me?" she murmured, looking hurt. "It's not that. I could happily live attached to your mouth, until I died of oxygen deprivation at least, but… if this goes any further, I don't think I'll be able to hold back…"


	10. Bathing with the DEAD (and Saeko)

Restarting with the DEAD chapter 10

L.T: Well, this is a surprise! I somehow managed to get to chapter ten with this story! I honestly thought I'd run out of ideas by now, but, hey, you live and learn! Squeamish readers, flee now, before the power of the mandatory bathing scene that shalt appeareth in this saga! In other news, I have found my Beta Reader! Within an hour of me offering the place to anyone, the wise and powerful FF author Dezmoonbear took the job! Thank you, Dezzy!

Anyway, let's get this debacle on the road! But first, a word from our spokes-zombie!

SPOKES-ZOMBIE: Braaaaiiinnnsss…

L.T: well, that was informative. Now, read on!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_She bucked slightly, and I broke off the kiss. She tried to move in for another, but I gently held her away. "What's wrong? Don't you like kissing me?" she murmured, looking hurt. "It's not that. I could happily live attached to your mouth, until I died of oxygen deprivation at least, but… if this goes any further, I don't think I'll be able to hold back…"_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Z-DAY +3

(SAEKO'S P.O.V)

"Oh…" I froze. I felt something digging into my thigh, and prodded it. Takashi let out a strangled gasp. "Either you have a pen in your trouser pocket, or you're really happy to see me," I smirked.

"For your sake, you'd better hope it's a pen," Takashi deadpanned.

I had trouble holding back a chuckle. Takashi smiled, before hugging me.

Smiling, I laid my head on his shoulder. "Saeko… let's just stay like this, for a while…" He closed his eyes and started stroking my hair, brushing his hand through the tangles and smoothing them out. Just as I was getting really comfortable, Ms Shizuka started swearing. A rattling sputter echoed around the bus, before it ground to a halt.

"Well, DARN!" she wailed.

Takashi sighed, gently letting go of me. He shrugged on his jacket as he stood up. "What's the problem? Why are we stopping?"

Ms Shizuka stopped cursing and announced nervously, "The engine… something's wrong with it…"

Takashi thumped the button for the doors and grabbed his modified bat. "I'll go take a look. I'm pretty good with machines."

He disappeared round the side of the bus and I felt that I should join him until out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Rei stood up. "I'm going to go keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't get attacked." She hopped off the bus after him, and I frowned.

_What was she hoping to get out of this?_ _She'd already pissed him off by dumping him, so why was she so clingy?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(REI'S P.O.V)

_God, that kendo girl is such a whore_, I thought, swinging my trident. It was the broomstick Hisashi had given me, but I'd tied three large kitchen knives to the end. Takashi was already crouched in front of the open engine panel, his sleeves rolled up and several bits of metal lying around him. A monkey-wrench, and spanner, and mallet, and some other tools I didn't recognize. His face was frozen in a grimace of concentration, and I felt a flutter in my chest.

_He was still a very good looking boy. All that dark hair and intensity made him a very good catch, but his indecisiveness had ended our relationship_.

I thought back, and realised that I'd been the one to push him away. "You wouldn't understand", I'd told him. But I was the one who didn't get it. It was my fault. I wanted him back. He'd always been there for me, but I had let him down, and now he was getting closer to that purple-headed skank!

"Takashi," I bent down next to him, and stared at the mass of pipes and wires, coils and several somethings I didn't recognise. "What is it? Can you fix it?"

He straightened up. "Miyamoto-san. No, I can't fix it. It's completely busted. I think it's the fuel-lift pump, or maybe the injector pump is misfiring. I think it's got air bubbles in the pistons, so it's just not getting any gas." He closed the panel with a soft 'snick!' and picked up the rest of the tools.

I sighed. He'd never been that formal before. Maybe it was too late- _No!_ I shook my head. I couldn't think like that! Until they started dating, I still had a chance! I planned to corner him later and take him back…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(TAKASHI'S P.O.V)

I closed the doors once Rei and I were back on-board. "OK… listen to me! I took a look at the engine, and it's fucked. Yes, that is a legitimate diagnosis, Takagi! We have no choice but to grab what we can and get the hell outta here. We need to find somewhere safe for the moment. Any suggestions?"

Yamada raised his hand. "We could check out the Okura Hotel, it's not that far from here."

Tilting the map to check the distance, I smiled. "That sounds perfect! We'll draw straws, to determine who rooms with who when we get there, shall we… put the pad away, Yamada! I didn't mean a _picture_ of a straw!"

The entire group cracked up laughing as Yamada pretended to sulk. Everyone filled a carrier-bag with the last of the food and water, and left everything that we didn't need. I chose the last four books I hadn't finished. Saeko took a few, and I packed the charged Samsung batteries into my jacket pocket. We filed off the bus, and I asked Yamada to show me the way, and he led us towards our new sanctuary, like a modern-day pied piper… XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

ONE HOUR LATER (SAEKO'S P.O.V)

"Wooooooooow," I heard Yuuki gasp. "This place is huuuuge!"

I smiled with pleasure as the trio of boys barricaded the door from the outside. The doors opened inwards, so they shoved a large van across the doorway, and climbed over the bonnet. "There, that'll keep'em out! " Takashi wiped his forehead, and I kept stealing glances at him out of the corner of my eye. _He really was a very handsome young man, and he was definitely packing down there…_

Blushing at the memory, I joined the small group by the check-in desk, where Takashi had found a box of pencils and several sheets of paper. He tore them into small strips, and we wrote our names on the pieces. Ms Shizuka produced a small cloth purse from somewhere, and we folded the scraps up and filled the purse. Takashi shook it, and looked at the key holder. "Ok, in room two-seventy-nine, we've got Takagi and Rei. In room two-eight-one, Ms Shizuka and Yuuki. Saeko will room with you as well."

"Yamada and Kohta, you get room two-ninety, and I'll share with you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(TAKASHI'S )

I lugged my bags up to room Two-ninety, with Saeko's stuff under my arm, for me to drop off in room 281. She tried to get me to let her carry it, but I was determined to be a gentleman. She eventually gave up, and followed me, waiting unlocking the door and ushering me in. she disappeared to 'Check the perimeter', and I decided to help her out further by putting her belongings away.

As I opened her bag, a small pile of frilly, lacy, purple underwear toppled onto the bed. I picked them up, and my mind fell into the gutter, and I left it there while I pottered around, making the bed, putting stuff in cupboards, and generally tidying up. After I'd finished unpacking Saeko's things, I grabbed a towel and headed down to the hot-springs, located outside in a walled area.

Before we'd barricaded the hotel with the van, Kohta and I had done a though sweep of the building, and at one point, we'd come across an outdoor hot-spring. Kohta covered me while I inspected the wall. It was solid, and didn't look like it'd give way any time soon, but, it was an OUTDOOR bath. Sound attracts 'Them', so we still decided to keep quiet.

Taking off my shoes and socks, I breathed in the thick steam that hung over the water. Folding my shirt, I piled my jeans and boxer on top and put them on a shelf, turned and made my way over to the spring.

Slipping into the steaming water, I sighed as the tension eased out of me, submerging myself in the hot water. Once I was used to the heat, I paddled across the lean back against the rocks.

Finally, I was really getting to relax. My eyes felt heavy so I allowed them to closed and drifted into a daze. A few minutes later, but to me they seemed like hours, I heard the door slide open and shut. Raising my head, to see who'd come in, but couldn't as the mist was too heavy.

All I saw was a faint silhouette. Slumping back into the warm water, I smiled. As the figure stepped into the water, I thought, _'Looks like my peace and quiet is screwed'. _

That was until a minute later, when, as if on cue, the mist had lifted, and I saw who'd entered the baths with me. "SAEKO?!" I spluttered, flailing and choking as I swallowed a mouthful of water. She gasped, and dived forward, naked, and I saw nothing more, as the water closed over my head and the world turned black…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(SAEKO'S P.O.V)

"TAKASHI!" I wailed, plunging into the springs, reaching for his hand, and heaved him onto the side of the baths.

After getting him out of the water, I started pressing on his chest, and he started coughing and spitting up water, rolling onto his side. His face reddened, and I saw where he was looking. "No, don't look!" I whimpered, closing my knees and covering my pussy. His eyes lifted, and he stared at my chest. I blushed. A naked man was staring at me, and I was naked too! He reached out, and stopped.

He looked into my eyes, and murmured, "Is this real?" he looked half-drowned, and I nodded, taking his hand and bringing it up. His eyes widened as I gently placed it on my right breast.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(TAKASHI'S P.O.V)

I STARED IN WONDER AT Saeko, who knelt there, holding my hand to one of her breasts. I simply absorbed the feeling. My fingers pressed into warm, firm, soft flesh. A small bead drilled into my palm. Her nipple. I gently squeezed, and she threw her head back and let out a soft moan. It was a very sweet sound.

I kept softly kneading the breast in my hand, and her body shuddered. I leaned up on one elbow and fastened my lips around the other nipple, and Saeko moaned, cradling my head to her breast, her faced red and flushed, but happy. "Takashi…" she sighed. "I want to talk, tonight. Meet me here after dinner, and we'll look for a place to speak… I love you…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	11. Confessions in the DEAD

Restarting with the DEAD chapter 11

L.T: welcome back to another chapter of the amazing and thrilling adventures in the world of the living dead! I have found a Beta Reader, and now will take twice as long to post! This is in no way going to have a negative impact on quality of chapters, just on the time it takes to post them. JA NE!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_Takashi…" she sighed. "I want to talk, tonight. Meet me here after dinner, and we'll look for a place to speak… I love you…"_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

(BEFORE THE MEETING (SAEKO'S P.O.V)

"Haaah…" I sighed, swallowing another mouthful of the strong, dark liquor. Ms Shizuka had somehow managed to knock over a liquor store, and now, I was working my way steadily through my third bottle. The busty nurse had figured out why I kept staring at Takashi. I'd had my arms filled with various bottles of alcohol, and was ordered to drink them all. I shrugged as I set a table and two chairs up on the flat hotel roof. Opening the first bottle, the smell hit me, and I gagged. It was so strong, I almost dropped the bottle. I shrugged, and took a swig. Immediately, I started coughing, and leant against the table to recover. I was pleasantly surprised that it didn't taste bad; in fact, I quite liked it. Downing another huge mouthful, I sat in a chair and watched the sun set… I was waiting for Takashi… I would tell him about me…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

LATER THAT NIGHT, Z-DAY +3 (TAKASHI'S P.O.V)

Saeko had told me to meet at the hot-springs, but when I got there, all I found was a note. As I read it, a warm feeling passed over me. It said,

_Come to the roof._

_Saeko._

Pocketing the note, I headed off to the stairs that led to the roof. Upon opening the door, I found the girl I came to meet.

She was sitting on a chair at a table, with what looked to be several empty liquor bottles on it, wearing a lilac tank-top and white shorts. She was totally smashed, sitting on a chair with her head in her arms, but she was still recognisable. I'd never seen her like this before. Where had she gotten the booze? A cool breeze drifted around me, as the sky darkened. The moon was rising, and its silvery light turned Saeko's hair a shimmering blue. She seemed to have trouble sitting upright, and I sighed. Why me? She's drunk as a post-apocalyptic skunk, and I have to deal with her. I started as I heard a muffled sob. She was crying…

As I sat opposite her, she lifted her tear-stained face, focussing on me, and, in a slightly slurred voice, began to talk. "Takashi… You know you wanna date me, right? Well, Imma need to tell you 'bout me. Y'see, I'm not as nice as you think… I nearly killed someone, four years ago…" Her voice grew steadier as she talked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(Flashback of the DEAD!)

"It was late at night, four years ago. I'd just finished at the Dojo my father taught at and he'd stayed back to finish up some work. I told him I'd go on ahead and left.

It was so dark, and the only light was from the moon, and a few streetlamps. The smell of snow was in the air, because it was nearly Christmas…The night was cold, but I'd been working out a lot, so I didn't wear my jacket. I was carrying my bokken, this very one, in fact. When I passed the alley on the main street, the only person around was a man. He wasn't particly tall, or strong, but he was bigger than me…

He grabbed me, pushing me against a wall, and tried to molest me. His hands…God his hands! They were everywhere on my body, groping at my chest, and pinching my butt… even rubbing my crotch.… The strange thing is I wasn't frightened. I let him think I was only another victim when in fact I was luring him in, I knew I had the upper hand, and when the time was right, then… I hit him. I broke his bones, spilled his blood… it was bliss! Absolute, total pleasure! That's me! That's who I really am! Nothing more than a bloodthirsty, crazy girl… I can understand if you don't want to be with me anymore…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(TAKASHI'S P.O.V)

I couldn't believe it. _Saeko, a sadist? But, she looked so demure, like she wouldn't hurt a fly! It was impossible, and yet… the ring of truth in her words was unmistakeable, _I thought wildly.

"Saeko, you really think that you're going to put me off with that?! I've felt the same way, ever since this happened-"

"You became this way because of this. I was like this before… I think it's getting worse…" She fell from her chair, hugged her knees and looked so utterly desolate, I couldn't hold back a tear. Reaching out, I laid my hand on her arm. She looked up with a gasp. "Takashi, you…?"

"I'm staying, Saeko. I don't care about the past… now is all we can plan for. We need you… I need you…"

A tear rolled down her cheek, and she threw her arms around me. "Oh, TAKASHI!" She wept. I held her, as she howled out her misery. Kissing away the tears and pain, just letting her know I was there for her, that she wasn't alone…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(SAEKO'S P.O.V)

As I pulled myself together, Takashi looked me in the eyes. "Saeko, are you feeling a bit better? I know I can't understand why you think you're some kind of monster, but I'll be at your side for as long as you need me." He folded his arms around me again, and I just knelt there, leaning into his firm chest, humming as he stroked my hair and rubbed my back.

Freeing myself, I stumbled to the table, and picked up one of the bottles. Turning it upside-down, I shook it. "Aaaaah, it's empty!"

Lurching over to the railings, I took drunken aim, and pitched the brown glass bottle off, giggling insanely as I knocked one of 'Them' over. Takashi took my elbow and brought me over to the door down into the hotel. Smiling gently, he helped me get down the stairs, seeing as I was drunk enough to fall over at any time.

On our merry way back to the second floor, Takashi nearly careened into Rei, who was in much the same condition as I. She looked woozily in his direction, and clapped her hands happily. "Hey, look! Three Takashi's! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha… whoops!"

Rei's legs went out from under her and she fell flat on her back in the hallway. We stepped over her, and, as Takashi led me to the room, I heard Rei giggle, "Heheh, Sae-kooo! I saw your panties! They're purple with green trim!" Takashi flushed, and I nearly fell over laughing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(TAKASHI'S P.O.V)

After what seemed like hours, but could only have been minutes, I dropped Saeko off outside her door. I knocked on it, and then turned and walked… straight into her arms.

The drunken onna-bugeisha fastened her lips to mine, and started trying to suck my face off with a passion. Prising myself free from the limpet-girl, I spluttered, "Wha-mmph?!" Saeko's mouth locked onto mine again and I gave in. If she wanted to kiss, I'd let her kiss, dammit! Besides, in the state she was in, she'd probably end up making out with Yamada or something. Her arms folded around my back, and she gave my butt a squeeze.

"Takashiii?" She purred.

I gulped. "Y-yes, Saeko?" she leaned close, and overbalanced, falling to the floor and taking me out with her.

As I opened my eyes, which I'd shut when I was falling, I stared straight into Saeko's gunmetal indigo eyes. "Takashi, I know you like me, but is this really necessary? You could have just asked, you knooow." I looked down, and my hand was resting on her bare breast, her shirt having ridden up in the fall. She started yawning, then lunged at me, pinning me down and curling up on my chest. "Uuuh… Takashi, the answer, it's 'yes'. I will be your girl…friend…zzzzzzz…"I just lay there, trying not to move, as Saeko stuck her thumb in her mouth and murmured something unintelligible. I mentally facepalmed. This girl was now my girlfriend?! Oh, joy, the fun we'd have… I smiled at her sleeping face, free of worry and fear, just an ordinary high-school girl… I stroked her hair, and a faint smile flitted across her pale pink lips, the corners curling up minutely. I felt happy, for the first time since that awful day I'd seen Rei and Hisashi together. I wasn't alone anymore…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.


	12. Playtime in the DEAD

Restarting with the DEAD chapter 12

L.T: Wow! This is awesome! My Beta reader is the best man for the job! I love you, Dezzy-baby! Keep working with me to make this story something to be proud of, OK? Anyway, let's get a wiggle on!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_I stroked her hair, and a faint smile flitted across her pale pink lips, the corners curling up minutely. I felt happy, for the first time since that awful day I'd seen Rei and Hisashi together. I wasn't alone anymore…_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

(KOHTA'S P.O.V)

I strolled up the hall, my nailgun in my hands, looking for anything I could do. I'd eaten dinner, and had a bath, but now I was bored. I heard giggling and cooing from around the corner. Taking a peek, I stuck my head around the corner, only to draw my head back swiftly. Saeko and Takashi were making out on the floor! In what looked like a compromising position, too. A trickle of blood ran from my nose, and I hurriedly wiped it away, slinking back down the hall, using my 'ninja sneak'. For a big guy, I can move pretty stealthily if I need to. And after what I had seen, I definitely needed to move stealthily now.

Takagi was coming to other way, and started frowning at me.

"God, you're so stupid! There's no danger here, so put the damn toy down and relax, you overweight otaku! We'll hear them before they get in!" she turned and flounced off, and I watched her well-formed rear sail off down the hall.

Sighing, I figured she was right. Stowing the weapon in the boy's room, I headed onto the common room, a whole floor designed for fun. Books, a pool table, even a TV and DVD's. I decided to just watch a disk, and rummaged through the stacks of cases, hoping for something good.

I sat watching the flickering screen, volume turned low. I'd found a Blu-ray copy of one of my favourite shoot –'em-up films, and now 'Kill Bill' was playing in HD.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Two hours later (KOHTA'S P.O.V)

"Ah, that film always makes me feel good," I sighed, stretching, before heaving myself up, heading back to the boy's room. Yamada was still there, doodling in his sketchbook. Takashi was now on his bed, instead of on the floor being attacked by Saeko.

"Hey, Komuro," I grinned. "Looks like you were getting it on, oh 'noble leader!" I burst out laughing at the horror-struck look on his face.

"How did you find out?!" he gasped, turning white.

"Well, it wasn't that hard to tell, seeing as I nearly tripped over the pair of you!" I spluttered, "You were eating each other alive, on the floor outside the girl's room, hahahahahahahahahaha!" Even Yamada cracked a smile at that.

Takashi huffed, turning his head. I immediately saw something even funnier, and actually fell over myself, holding my sides to keep them from splitting. "Your neck!" I exclaimed.

"What about it?" he snarled. "You have… You have… YOU HAVE A HICKEY!" I howled with laughter, rolling over on the floor kicking my feet. Takashi's eyes narrowed.

"Right, that's it! How dare you make fun of your lord?! I shall punish you vigorously!" he proclaimed, like some crazy villain from a manga, then seized a pillow, leaping onto me and pummelling mercilessly.

"Yamada, help mee! Our leader has lost his marbles!" I roared in mock terror. Yamada threw down his pad and grabbed a pillow of his own, whacking Takashi in the head with it. Takashi retreated under the fluffy violence. I used the time to grab a cushion as well. The three of us attacked each other, laughing and shouting, forgetting the stress and fear we'd endured for the last three days…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(SAEKO'S P.O.V)

"Uuuuuurgh, my head… what? Ah!" I started up, and felt… sheets, under my fingers. I looked around, and recognized the room. It was the one I shared with the other girls. "Takashi…" I whispered. He'd been there, and then we'd talked, and I'd tried to kiss him, and he'd ended up on top of me. I blushed at the memories, and winced. My head was pounding like a snare drum, there was only myself to blame. True, Ms Shizuka had given me the liquor, but I could have thrown it away. I had drank it instead and made a fool out of myself. Sighing, I slipped out of bed, almost bumping into the night-stand. I paused. There was a glass of water, and two pills lying on a sheet of paper.

I picked up the two tablets, popping them in my mouth, and then swallowed the water. I immediately feel a little better.

I saw that the paper had writing on it. Lifting it to my face, I squinted at it and read:

"_Dear Saeko,_

_I'm sorry about taking advantage of you. _

_You were drunk, and I couldn't resist kissing you when you came onto me. _

_If you don't want to talk to me for a while, I get it._

_Takashi."_

"Oh crap." I whispered. He'd gotten the wrong idea and it had probably scared him off. I clenched my fist as I thought_. I'd kissed him, and I wanted to kiss him again_. "Dammit!" Grabbing the key to the room, I stormed out. I needed to hunt down Takashi, if only to explain things.

After a few red herrings , including one time when Rei told me she'd seen him eating in the ground-floor restaurant, I finally tracked him to his room, and pressed my ear to the door and listened to the ruckus inside.

"Take this, you!"

"Get out of my face, dick-biscuit!"

"I could whip both of you, you n00bs!"

I drew back from eavesdropping and slammed into the door, shaking it. As I prepared for another charge, the door opened, and I was smacked in the face by a…Pillow? I peeled it off my head, glaring at the culprit. Yamada smirked. Don't think we didn't hear your footsteps, Busujima! We were waiting for you!"

"I have just woken up," I snarled, striding into the room, "I have a headache, and you hit me… in the face… with a pillow… TAKE THIS!" I screamed, giggling as I battered Takashi with my feathery weapon, and he covered his head, laughing into his arms,

"Get her! She's a traitor; she's attacking your glorious leader!"

Yamada and Hirano saluted. "Hai, Leader-sama!" they chorused, then rushed me, pushing me back as I tried to pound Takashi some more.

He staggered to his feet, and commanded, "Bow to me, and I shall spare your life, wench!" He grinned in anticipation of my surrender, and I threw my pillow at him, in a last act of defiance, knocking him flat on his back.

He landed awkwardly, and I heard a thump as his head smacked the floor. Gasping, I dropped my other pillow, and ran past the others, kneeling at his side, shaking him. "Takashi? Get up, Takashi, get up!" he didn't move. Yamada ran out, calling for Ms Shizuka, and I fell across his chest and sobbed loudly, tears washing over his face.

The ditzy nurse came trotting in, wearing nothing but a towel. Yamada wasn't following her, but I had more important things to worry about. "Is he… going to be ok?" I looked up at her.

Ms. Shizuka lifted the back of Takashi's head, carefully inspecting the large bump I'd accidently put there. "Hmmm… Seems like he just got knocked out. Look, he's coming to!"

Takashi's eyelids fluttered open, and he seemed pretty alert. "What happened? Are there still zombies trying to eat us?"

I gasped, and Shizuka smiled dizzily. "Yep! You were only out for about ten minutes!" He ruffled the back of his head as he stood, wincing as his fingers brushed the sore spot.

"Oooow… That stings! I really pissed you off, didn't I, Saeko?"

I sniffed. "Yes! This is why I'm upset!" I threw the note at Takashi. "You didn't take advantage of me! If anything, it was the other way! I wanted you to kiss me, and I want you to keep doing it! Come here!" I snapped, and grabbed him, pulling him into my arms, kissing him fervently. His eyes closed, and Ms. Shizuka aawwwe'd as we stood in the middle of the room, Kohta flushing and looking away.

"Get a room, you too!" He muttered, and I smirked at Takashi. "Sounds like a plan! Ms. Shizuka! We're going to stay in the same room. I'll take care of him. I hit him, so it's my responsibility."

Kohta spluttered like a chimney, and I winked at him. "Thanks for the suggestion, Hirano!" I escorted my new boyfriend from the room, back to the lobby, and grabbed a key from the remaining options. I was nervous and excited. I'd be staying in the same room as a boy, and I liked him so much… I was already falling in love, but still noticed Rei, glaring at me as she passed us by, heading who-knows-where, as long as it wasn't to bother us…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	13. Lemons in the DEAD

Restarting with the DEAD chapter thirteen

L.T: Ohayo! Sorry it's taken so long, but I only have a small window of opportunity to write nowadays, so please bear with me, and the situation should improve soon. JA NE!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_I was nervous and excited. I'd be staying in the same room as a boy, and I liked him so much… I was already falling in love, but still noticed Rei, glaring at me as she passed us by, heading who-knows-where, as long as it wasn't to bother us…_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

HOTEL ROOM 299 (SAEKO'S P.O.V)

"Takashi-kun, I'm so sorry!" I blurted, dabbing gently at his bump with a wad of damp cotton wool. He winced, and a fresh wave of guilt swamped me.

Binning the bloodied swab of wool, I sat next to him, and rested my head against his shoulder. He put his arm around me, and murmured, "It's fine. I have a head made of kryptonite! I can take a few bumps like that. I have to say, though. That was a lethal shot! I f I can expect one of those every time I wind you up, I'm in deep trub!"

Elbowing him in the ribs, he wriggled away, laughing. "Now now, enough of that, Saeko-_chaaan_!" He taunted, and I froze.

"What… did…you…call me?" I hissed. _'He called me Chan, that was a pleasant surprise,' _I thought.

"Uh, Saeko-chan?" Takashi repeated, cocking his head and stepping closer. All I could think to do was hug him.

"I love it!" I squealed girlishly, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Call me that all the time!" He fell back onto the bed, laughing his ass off, and I fell on top of him, immediately curling up by his side.

"It's getting late; we should get some rest…"

"Ok, Saeko-chan, but, I need to get some pyjamas on-"

Butting his shoulder with my head, I pouted. "NO! Takashi-kun's soft, and warm, and I don't wanna get up!"

He sighed. "Well, at least let me get my shoes off!"

"NO!" I growled, and he gave up, pulling the sheets up, and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me good night gently.

But I had other ideas. Takashi had seen the real me, and I wanted to be with him, and only him, for eternity. He was the other half of my soul, and I wanted to be one with him. Mounting his hips, I grabbed the hem of my shirt. Before Takashi could stop me, I'd tugged it off, over my head, letting my large, firm braless breasts bounce slightly as they adjusted. Takashi's mouth fell open, and I stroked his cheek. "Go ahead... Touch them, I'm ready to be yours, and I want to know the feeling of a man, and I want that man to be you, Komuro Takashi, and only you."

Cupping the bouncing orbs gently, he brushed his palms over my nipples, and I stifled a moan. I could see the tenderness that Takashi felt towards me in his eyes, and I let him play with my breasts, whimpering faintly every time he pinched or rubbed my hardening buds.

"AH!" I shuddered. Takashi's crotch was getting harder under me, and my hips were resting on it. I felt a poke, between my legs, and looked down, chin parting my boobs a little, and saw his erection rubbing me. I reached out and pressed it lightly with my free hand, and he bucked under my fingers, pushing it into my hand.

"Saeko!" he gasped. "What? Why are you doing this?!"

Laying a finger on his lips, I quieted him, before sliding down his body, gripping the waistband of his trousers, tugging at the button until it popped, and then yanking them down and off, mesmerized as I saw what he was packing. There was a large tent in the front of his boxers, and I licked my lips in anticipation as I eyed it up.

Takashi pulled me up by my shoulders. "Saeko-chan… Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kissing him, I replied, "I've never been surer of anything… Take me, as a man takes a woman… I want you."

I slid my panties down my legs, blushing as Takashi's gaze rested on my virgin pussy. He'd only seen a glimpse of it, but now, I let him look as long as he wanted. Reaching out, his fingertips just brushed my labia, and I sighed, arching my back as his gentle, fumbling touch stoked the fire in my core.

"Saeko…" he whispered, as I practically tore his pants in half, freeing his cock. I gasped in shock. It was huge! It must have been at least seven inches long, and so thick, it looked like Takashi was painfully erect. Rising from my crouch, I knelt on his lap, the head of his cock prodded at my entrance. Biting my lip, I lowered myself, slowly impaling my body on a man's penis.

Almost as soon as I started to penetrate my pussy, I felt a tearing sensation. Pain shot through my body, and I screamed as Takashi's penis hilted inside me. He held me, whispering nonsense words soothingly until I felt the pain recede, replaced by a trickle of pleasure. Moving my hips experimentally, I rocked on Takashi's lap, and the good feelings grew stronger.

"Takashi…" I breathed, slowly rocking my hips, his hard cock pumping slowly into my deflowered pussy, my eyes locked on his. My breasts crushed to his firm chest. "Saeko…" he looked at me with love in his gaze, and my heart fluttered. Warmth started to spread between my legs, and I rocked harder, faster. "Ah, ah, Taka-kun, ah, so full, so good, so hot!" I moaned, my whole body vibrating with need, and Takashi finally took control.

"Saeko… let me try something… I saw this in a 'movie' once!" Rolling me onto my back, he pushed my legs up around his shoulders and pounded into me, harder and faster than before. This new sensation spread through my hips, and I began moaning, begging him to keep doing that. Clutching his hands, I bucked and sighed in pleasure, as Takashi filled me, body and soul.

"Takashi, I…I'm… I'M CUMMING! KYAAAAAAA!" I wailed, and a flood of juices spilled from my soaking pussy onto the bedsheets. Takashi kept thrusting, his hips moving faster and faster as he sought his own release. "Uugh, SAEKO!" he howled, and I felt his seed spray into my belly, my heart racing.

He lay beside me, stroking my hair and kissing me sweetly. "I love you so much, Saeko-chan." He murmured.

"Are you just saying that because we had sex?" I deadpanned, and then cracked up when he started spluttering and turning blue with shock. Curling up in his arms, Takashi held me close, kissing my forehead, and I nuzzled his shoulder, slowly falling asleep to the beating of my love's heart… XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

OUTSIDE THE HOTEL (NO P.O.V)

"Uuuuuuuhh..." the undead that Saeko had knocked over with a liquor bottle staggered to its feet, finally rising from the floor. Shuffling over to the van that blocked off the double doors, it leaned against the driver's door, popping the handle. The door opened, pulling the zombie off its feet.

When it stood again, it fell into the van, knocking the other door open. Followed by dozens of its kind, it lurched into the deserted foyer, spreading out, searching… hunting…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

TWO O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING (TAKASHI'S P.O.V)

"Uh, what?" I muttered, waking up to someone knocking on my door. Escaping Saeko-chan's clutches of love for a minute, I stumbled over to the door and opened it, and… shut it again, quickly and as quietly as possible, under the circumstances.

"Saeko?"

"Yeeeah?" she mumbled sleepily.

"There's one of 'Them' in the hall."

"Whu? You're dreamin' 'Kashi-kun…"

"Really? Want me to invite it in for a drink?!" I hissed. "Saeko, we have to get out of here! Now!"

_But… How? How could we get out, and save our friends? Could we even save ourselves…?_ Was the thoughts that raced through my mind little did I know that this was one battle that could cost us everything we'd done to survive...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
